I Was The HighSchool Bully
by Evil Dork
Summary: 16 year old Regina Mills returns to StoryBrooke and by thus StoryBrooke High a place were she terrorize almost everyone. Especially her crush, Emma Swan. Swen-Swanqueen HighSchool AU No Magic or Curse.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Regina rested her head against the pane and stared at the dashing lights as they left the airport. She clutched her bag tighter when they made usual turn for the woods towards the hidden town of StoryBrooke. She _hated_ it there, she wanted to go back to Boston, back to her loving father. Back to her safe haven.

But she couldn't, _not ever_. Her mother had won against her father yet again and she held all of Regina's custody. She couldn't understand why people didn't believe her nor her sister. Her mother was an abusive, manipulating bitch. She destroyed and molded towards her expectations. Everything must be done perfectly, unless you wanted a beating. Regina could feel her old scars and bruises burn against her shirt and skirt as they got closer to the town. A warm hand landed on her thigh and she turned to look at her sister.

Zelena, serene as always kept her ocean eyes on the road but the brunette could see the warm smile of her sister as the passing lights danced briefly on her face before disappearing.  
"Don't worry Regina one more year, and you are leaving the bitch. Moving with me and Walsh" the redhead spared her a glance before staring at the road ahead. Regina smiled at the idea, she liked Walsh and the idea seemed more appetizing by the second. They might not live with the riches her mother provided after she whored her way up the social ladder. Regina didn't care about wealth, she cared about happiness.

Her and her sister's happiness and that sadly wasn't with their mother. Cora was a respected citizen, everyone feared the HighSchool headmaster. It made sense that everyone sided with her, for her power and authority. She even had the StoryBrooke Mayor eating from the palm of herhand.

Slowly they pulled into the sleeping town of StoryBrooke. Being the end of Summer vacation the town was usually quiet as every citizen started to organize their stuff for the start of the year. Most of Regina's class was already at the town or at least she thought that, she didn't really know. She would ask Sydney later. Turning around 'Granny's' she smiled as she saw the old woman waiting tables and serving coffee to usual Leroy. It seemed that after 3 the town hadn't changed.

Liketime stood still.  
"It seems like nothing's changed"  
"It's a small town Regina, the only thing new is the library and the town clock"  
"The town clock? Isn't it broken since... Forever?"  
"Nope now it's working"  
Regina replied with a small 'huh'. They passed a great building, _StoryBrooke High:Building the future._It send a shiver down her spine as the memories flooded her brain. All the suffering she lived and all the suffering she caused. After all she was known as a _bully_ before but she changed. For the better. She wasn't afraid anymore.  
They turned into the dark Mifflin St heading towards the white mansion, Regina's heart beating a hundred miles an hour. Zelena parked the Mercedes in front of 108, she looked at her little sister who was fiddling with the chain of her bag, she silently hoped her mother was asleep. She had told Regina to take the night plane to avoid a 'warm' homecoming from her mother. Her sister chocolate gaze full of fear as she stared at the oak doors.  
"come on"  
Zelena said getting out of the car, but Regina didn't follow. Sighing the red head opened the passenger door and waited for the brunette to get out.  
"Do you, do you think she is asleep?" Said Regina afraid that if she said her mother's name, it would attract the woman from the depths of her house.  
"We can only hope, come on just in case"  
Zelena answered taking her sister's bags and heading to the porch. They stopped at the door, Regina's labored breath coming as quick puffs if smoke against the cool night. She stared at Zelena with silent plead.  
"Please Z, don't...take me back"  
Regina whispered bringing tears to her sister's ocean eyes.  
"Call Walsh, let's leave like we always said,escape. Like when we were kids! Please Zelena... She's going to start again"  
"You know we can't do that Regina"  
Cautiously Regina opened the door that was usually unlocked, she stepped onto the façade of '_Perfect House, Perfect Family_'. She turned to the living room waiting for the dim light to show her mother sitting on her arm chair petting some sort of animal, like in the movies but she was nowhere to be found.  
Regina sighed a relief and visibly relax letting her shoulders drop and a small smile stretch on her lips. She smiled to Zelena and the older sister returned her smile.  
"Regina dear, is good to see you"  
Regina's head snapped to the upstairs railing, and there leaning gracefully was Cora. The hairs on the back of Regina's neck raised as the older brunette descended the stairs.  
"Mother" Regina nodded.  
"Leave her alone Cor-"  
"Shush," Cora glared at her bastard child, before returning her gaze to her younger daughter. She cupped Regina's face, her daughter flinching at the cold touch.  
"It's so good to see you"  
With unknown surge of courage Regina said.  
"I wish, i could say the same mother"  
A force hit Regina's cheek, the pain causing tears to form in the chocolate eyes.  
"You insolent child"  
Regina touched her red cheek and stared at the ground before saying slowly.  
"Sorry mother, it won't happen again, if you excuse me I'll go to my bedroom, it was a tiring ride"  
With that said Regina went up the stairs with Zelena trailing behind.  
"Regina dear, apply some make up to hide that hideous scar"  
Regina swallowed her rage.  
"Yes mother"  
The sisters entered the brunette's room. Once the door was closed Regina lost it. she screamed and threw her bag against the far wall and pulled her hair. Suddenly she was incased by two strong arms and Regina sobbed against her sisters chest.  
"God Zelena, I've been here 10 minutes and I, just want to start again"  
Zelena shushed her sister and caressed the short dark locks. Regina pulled away recomposing herself.  
"I'm tired"  
With that Zelena left the room. Regina started to unpack, putting everything just the way it was 3 years ago. Lazily she got into her worn out '_Red Hot Chilly peppers'_shirt and yoga pants. She brush her teeth and checked her scars before getting into the kingsize bed. She took her cellphone and typed a text to an old friend.

_R: Hey_

In a small house in the other side of StoryBrooke, Kathryn Nolan glared at her shinning cell. Seriously she and half of StoryBrooke were preparing for tomorrow, she had to get up in 6h. Except her sister. Lucky bitch. She unlocked the phone and her eyes widen at the user that send her a message. She quickly typed a response.

**K: Regina hey! I thought something happened to you! You bitch! How dare you not speak to me in a week!**

_R: calm down Kathryn I'm talking to you right now_

**K: no shit, how's Boston?**

_R: I wouldn't know, StoryBrooke is nice though, a little bit cold for summer don't you think?_

Suddenly Regina's phone buzzed with life as an incoming call flashed through the screen. Smiling she answered.  
"Hello?"  
"You bitch" said a hoarse voice answered through the conection.  
"Kathryn Nolan! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
"Oh fuck you Regina!" Both girls let out a short lived laugh.  
"When did you come back? Why didn't you tell me?"  
This time only Regina laughed. A little.  
"Z picked me up and I just settled for bed"  
"How was your mother?"  
"It was fine"  
"Regina"  
"Kathryn"  
There was a long pause before Regina asked what had been in her mind for the last 3 years.  
"How is she Kat?"  
"Better...much better. She is in the Lacrosse team now, did you know the team goes to vacation together? I haven't seen her in all summer but from her calls and what mum tells me she's doing good"  
Regina smiled, feeling the usual pain in her chest.  
"Regina, don't you dare start again, I won't let you do this to her again, not I will follow you around school like that."  
The pain in her chest worsen, she started feeling disgusted by her own being and the scars on her thighs itched. God every second here, it made her want to start again.  
"I'm so sorry Kathryn, you know I did it for her, I've changed"  
"I know Reg, but you can't make me pick choose between you and my sister"  
"I understand, I would choose Z over you"  
"Yeah me too"  
"You bitch Kathryn"  
They both laughed for a good while.  
"hey, Reg it's good to know you are home, see you tomorrow okay?"  
"Night Kat"  
Regina hanged up.

Was this her home?

**A.N**  
**Yeah I hate Cora.**  
**Next Chapter:**_**StoryBrooke High**_  
**let the girls meet.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6 am and Regina was fixing herself in front of her body length mirror. Needless to say her uniform fitted her like a glove. She grabbed her messenger bag and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Zelena was leaning against the counter sipping her coffee next to to a very sleepy looking Walsh. Since the age of 10, Regina got used to waking up before her mother and finding Zelena with her boyfriend in the kitchen. The man swiped his muzzled brown hair off his face and smiled at Regina enveloping her in a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Regina"

"You too Walsh" Regina smiled before moving to kiss her sister on the cheek.

"So excited for starting school?" Regina's brows knitted at the question as she fixed her hair.

"No, why you ask?"

The couple chuckled.

"Oh I don't know, wake up at six when you start at 8, make up, you look even more beautiful, I'd say someone is trying to make an impression? Is it me?"

"Shut up Walsh"

Walsh laughed as he hit the spot. He loved to playful flirt to Regina since the girl was clearly a lesbian and Zelena approved it.

Zelena smiled at him in her work uniform with a playful glint in her eye.

"Do you want me to drive you to there?"

"No thank you, I'll walk"

Regina left the house before her mother woke and headed towards StoryBrooke High. The morning was chilly, but the sun was up and shinning warming her up. Her head bobbed to the rhythm of the music of her earbuds. Demons of imagine dragons to be precise. It was one of her favorite bands. It took her 5 minutes to get to the prestigious HighSchool, once inside she headed to the cafeteria to get her morning coffee.

The cheap instant coffee burned her tongue as she made her way to her usual spot. Most of the teachers arrived, her mother included so she went to the place where one went when they wanted to be hidden from all the school. The left corner passing the bleachers near the forest. Regina made the final turn and froze when she saw that the corner was occupied by two bodies flushed against each other heatedly, moving in coordination. Moans could be were familiar... But she couldn't place them until they finally separated for the need of air.

"Jefferson?!"

The two men jumped away from each other. And sure enough Regina could finally place the gelled up brown hair and the gothic smirked at the couple as they gaped at her. Before she left StoryBrooke, the flamboyant student Jefferson Chapeau and the science gothic freak Victor Frankenstein were best friends. Inseparable. Apparently more so than usual.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Regina Mills" the brunet growled through narrowed eyes making his blond companion gasp.

Regina's smirked only grew.

"Jefferson Chapeau and Victor Frankenstein, I see that you guys are still friends"

The blond blushed furiously and Regina couldn't help but to smiled at how he was holding hands with the brunet who had his body shielding the other boy. She still inflicted fear in people.

"So you are back and looking for new juice to ruin peoples lives?" Said the brunet furiously pushing back Viccy who looked worried.

"no I won't tell anyone. I don't want to cause more suffering. What I did was bad. I'm happy for you two. It was so obvious" Jefferson narrowed his eyes at her and the girl hold her stare. Victor looked from the girl to the boy and arched a perfect brow. Victor manned up and asked.

"How did you?"

"Please Viccy it takes one to know one"

"So you are gay?" Jefferson asked his eyes popping out is their sockets in question. People always thought Regina was straight. It made no absolute sense to chuckled and leaned against the bricked wall before shrugging in response.

"Soo... How was Boston?" Asked the blond smiling. He was more comfortable with this more tamed version of Regina Mills. Regina the bully. Bullina.

"Have you guys seen Kat or Tink?"

Jefferson pursed his lips.

"Nope"

"Have you seen Sydney?"

"Nope"

"Have you seen anyone?"

"Well I have seen Viccy"

"And I saw Jeffy"

Regina rolled her eyes. Jefferson still had some screws loose.

"Idiots"

They only chuckled at her.

She stood up and walked to back inside to the reception to get her time table and locker key. The fat desk lady smiled sweetly at her before slipping her an envelope with her key and charts. Regina thanked her and eagerly opened the envelope getting the class sitting list to see who she was paired this year and begged the divine it wasn't Locksley because if it was, she wasn't going to have good grades. You see Robin Locksley was Regina's best boy friend, they were practically inseparable, after Kat. After Regina's homophobia fiasco, Robin pretended to be Regina's boyfriend and to say the least Robin had a crush on her till her revelation she was a lesbian. But when they were feeling lonely they would go to each other as friends and help each other through. She traced the names with her finger, **Lucas**, **Locksley**, **Mills**, _**Nolan**_. She froze on the haunting name. Please, let it be Kat. Please, not her. She traced to the right reading the first name.

_Emma_.

Nolan Emma.

Not Katherine but her sister. Emma.

Her chest constricted and the pain aroused. Emma, the lanky, tussled blond bun, thick lenses, nerdy looking Emma. The girl that against all odds was extremely good at sports but you could always find her hidden in the library. The girl that Regina tormented for 2 years straight. The girl Regina had fell head over heels for and the girl she caused so much pain she could bearly tolerate herself. The pain she caused to that beautiful girl was what set her auto destructive all those years ago. And now she was stuck with her for an year. Her heart beated against her chest wether it was from excitement or fear she didn't know. Maybe it was both. Regina felt like she was having a panic attack, she clutched her chest and her breath labored. This couldn't be happening not now, the corridors were filled. People were everywhere, reuniting, happy. She didn't belong here, she couldn't breathe. She needed To get out. Now. She turned and made a bee line to the front door, she didn't see where se was going until she bumped on to someone making books fly everywhere.

"Ough, oh I'm so sorry I- Regina?"

The brunette's brown orbs flew to meet forest green.

"Ms Nolan? I'm sorry I didn't see you"The brunette chuckled patting softly her swollen belly.

"Didn't see me? Well I'm flattered"

Regina blushed as she picked up the books for the pregnant brunette.

She handed the books back to the pixie cut brunette.

"MOM? Are you okay?"

A blonde girl rushed to the woman's side.

"Kat?"

"Regina?!"

The two friends impacted and embraced each other after three long years. Mary Margaret stared smiling at the reunion before entering the building.

Regina held Kathryn close and let her mind refresh how her friend felt and smelled.

"God Kat I missed you so much"

"Me too Regina"

Kathryn pulled apart and clasped her friend's hand.

"Come on the bus is arriving"

"The bus?"

Regina lift her brow and stared at her friend through narrowed eyes. Kat blew out a smile, it felt just like old times.

"Yeah don't you want to see Robin?"

Regina's face lit up. She really missed her friends.

Little did she know that Robin was the captain of the _lacrosse team_.

**A.N**

**Yeah the girls are meeting next chap...**

**For sure...**

**If my mind doesn't fuck us both...**

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**Oh and YAY MADWHALE!**

**Next Chapter:**_**Welcome to Hell on Earth**_

To those who want to read the story ASAP! As soon that I finish a chapter I post it first in Wattpad before than here so! FOLLOW I WAS THE HIGHSCHOOL BULLY IN WATTAD Y'ALL!


	3. Chapter 3

"LET ME HEAR YOU SAY WHITE KNIGHTS!"

The red streak brunette chanted.

"**WHITE KNIGHTS**"

The bus integrant answered and cheered.

"**WHITE KNIGHTS,WHITE KNIGHTS,WHITE KNIGHTS,WHITE KNIGHTS!**"

"NOW, NOW"

The coach waved his hands to get the the team settled. He placed his hand on the shoulder of his team captain, Locksley.

"Lucas, seat down"

"Yes Danny" Ruby said sweetly taking a seat beside her one best of her friends.

"It was a great summer vacatio-"

"AYE!" The cheers erupted again.

"JONES!" The coach warned the young man.

"Sorry Danny" Killian replied sweetly, seating back down beside Ruby.

The Coach sighed, those two made his work a living hell sometimes, but they were their best defenses. So what could he do about it.

"As I was saying, I wanted to tell you that you guys did great in the vacations, you are at the top of your game and let's hope the matches aren't tough on us, 'specially the GreenBulls"

"THEY ARE GONNA SUCK OUR C-"

"JONES"

"EAT OUR DUST!"

Ruby exclaim receiving cheers from the team.

Daniel Knecht, the coach, gave up and laughed.

"We will arrive at the school in 10 minutes, Mulan will give you your envelopes with locker key, time table and sitting arrangements"

He said taking a seat and waving to Mulan to start moving. Ruby looked over to the seat across the narrow walkway to the next row of seats, where there was a sleeping body covered in a blonde mass of curls.

"Yo Swan!"

Nothing.

"HEY SWAN!"

Nothing.

"NOLAN!"

Nothing.

Ruby got up and pounced the blonde.

"EM-MA!"

Emma startled awake ripping her ear buds and knocking down the body that was ontop of her. The forest eyes rose when she saw who it was.

"Damn it Ruby! Do you want me to get a heart attack?" she huffed pulling down her sunglasses and shutting her iPod.

"Are we there yet?" She asked rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"Nay lass, ten more minutes to go"answered Killian leaning against the cheap synthetic black leather seats. They all were obligated into their uniforms, most of the team were buzzing with energy as they entered StoryBrooke but Emma felt like she still had some ours of freedom. Or sleep. Yeah she loved to sleep. She laid back against the window and stared at her friends. She didn't want to start school. Her mother as her teacher, being send to the counselor. Seeing Principal Mills for no reason. Yup, she could do more sleep. Her eyes drifted down as the people in the bus started to rip open the envelopes as soon as they received them. When Emma got hers she played with the opening but don't open it. She didn't want to start her school year and least of all accept it was starting.

"Aren't you gonna open it, Swan?"

Her Captain, appeared Robin waving his own unopened envelope. Emma smiled already used to the 'SWAN', nickname the team gave her a few years was because of the grace she had when she jumped and shoot. Her games always had something graceful and the teamed loved it. It brought tears to coach Knecht eyes. And so, with the white uniform and black helmet that was the HighSchool lacrosse uniform, she was blessed 'Swan'. Her white uniform shirt passed from saying 'NOLAN' in big gold to 'SWAN' but still sported the number 14. Her Lucky number.

"Not really that excited Hood"

That was another nickname that bloomed from the team. Robin was a straight shooter. So good he never missed, of course people could block his balls but he never missed. So they called him 'Robin Hood' in honor of the outlaw animated fox archer that never missed his target. What made it more funny was the fact that Robin did archery after school. And his name was Robin.

Robin laughed and shrugged at her opening his own envelope.

"Sorry mates, I'm not in any of your classes" announced Killian looked a tad depressed.

"Aww" Emma,Ruby and Robin pouted.

"No, Hook! What Am I gonna do with out you?" Emma whined grabbing his right arm. Well the nick name Hook was simple.

He had a mean left hook, nobody got into a fight with him.

"Sorry mate, your still my wingman?"

Emma detached herself and smirked.

"Of course Killy"

Killian smiled wickedly at her before leaving looking for someone of his class. Cassidy Emma supposed.

"LUCAS!" Robin exclaimed reaching for Ruby and startling Emma in the process.

"LOCKSLEY!"

They hugged excited they got together sitting together.

Emma smiled at her friends before staring at the window. They arrived.

Per usual there were a lot of students gathered to welcome the team, August Booth, Emma's cousin and writer of the paper along with his photographer, Sydney Glass in front to get the perfect picture and interview the captain.

A gasp caught Emma's attention making her turn.

Robin had his blue eyes blown opened and his mouth closed and open like it had a mind of its own. He looked like a fish. Or a really impressed pug. Before any of the girls could ask he flew to the door of the bus.

"What's wrong with him, ri-"

Like if it was a disease, Ruby's face transformed into the same expression preventing her from continuing her sentence.

"Rubes what's wrong"

"That bitch" she spat.

Emma narrowed her eyes. She looked from her envelope to Ruby and back. Before she could ripped it open it was viciously snatched by Ruby.

"HEY!" Emma protested but before she continue they hear a scream at the door.

"OH MY GOD!"

Robin bursted through the door of the bus into the croud. Emma followed Robin's bee line run from the bus as the people descended.

He pounced on someone, Emma could see who. Until Robin spun the person around. Dark chocolate locks, olive skin. Emma could recognize those traits anywhere. A cold shiver went through her spin and she clenched her fists. Let her be wrong. Don't let it be Regina _fucking_Mills. The girl who made Emma's life miserable for no reason and the girl Emma loved with every fiber of her body. Wether  
She was hurting her or bickering Emma loved it and her. She was a fucking masochist. Suddenly Robin pulled back and as if magnets, the poles attracted and green connected with brown.

Yup Regina Mills was back.

Welcome to Hell on Earth.

**A.N**

**YUP.**

**Next Chapter:**_**Welcome back, Satan!**_

Remember to follow the story in wattpad for asap updates!


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome Back, Satan!_

Regina got attacked and twirled by a very enuthiastic Robin and she finally realized, everyone was changed. More matured and big. The growth spurt passed through all of them. It was crazy how much someone can change physically in three years. Robin didn't have a boys body anymore he was a man. Muscular and toned. Kat, her round girly face was gone, now she looked like a woman her hair long and curly. That's why se didn't recognize goth boy and Jefferwacko, they all changed. She changed too, but it took a lot to get over her fears in this three years. She snapped out of her daze.

"Jesus Robin! What happened to you?" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around the blond boy.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing Regina"

He pulled out, smiling greatly and Regina smiled. She was admiring the changes on everyone when her eyes were pulled. Slowly, the brown orbs connected with forest green.

Like a punch in the gut, all air left Regina's lungs and she stared. Slowly she placed her iron mask and lifted her chin. Those were the eyes where the eyes of her prey. _Past_ prey.

She gripped Robin arm, her nails digging in Robin's arm.

"Ow, ow, ow," squirming on place because afraid that if he moved he would loose his arm, Robin turned to look to the direction his friend froze. He look back at her, after years of practice he knew how to read past the bully mask. Regina was hurting again.

"Oh,Man up" she muttered.

"Is that for me or for you?" Robin said playfully trying to break the tension. And get her claws of him. Regina glared at the boy and when she looked back the eyes were gone. Possessed by an unknown force, Regina marched forward. Pushing past people ignoring their protest and glares with her glaring in response. With her eyes she spotted the blonde mass of curls that weren't Kathryn's. Before she could get there someone pushed her away. Hard.

"Back off Bitch!"

Glaring up, Regina saw none other than Ruby Lucas.

"Ruby!" Robin scolded, he had been dragged along and he was pretty sure he lost his arm circulation. Noticing this Regina let go off it and returned to glare at the brunette.

"Move it, wolf girl" she said through grounded teeth, she was trying really hard not to loose her anger. Specially to Emma's best friend. The taller brunette was taller than before and to Regina's surprise sultrier. Regina had a few things in mind to call her that would make her back way, back into her Grandmother's diner and never come out. But again she didn't want to start with the wrong foot with Emma.

Emma. _Again_.

"_Ruby_"

Regina thought she was going to break down.

Emma pushed Ruby away looking apologetically and then she glared at Regina.

"Regina" she said firmly.

Regina was struck. Emma had changed. Her thick glasses were nowhere to be seen. Her hair was tidier but still wild in its own way, just like Emma. Her face lost it's child innocence and her frame was more toned.

"Emma" she replied softly.

Emma looked dumbstruck.

"_**Emma**_, really? No Nerd, flimsy,Nerdlan, really"

Regina smirked.

"Those days are behind me, miss Nolan, but if you really missed the names"

Emma pointed at her.

"There it is" she said.

"Back to formalities, Jesus Regina we're 16" the blonde continued.

"But I can still show my education"

_Yeah my fucked up education_ she thought.

"Ill show you education Mills, come on Emma" Ruby said to her friend before adding to Regina's direction.

"_Welcome back,__**Satan**_"

"Really Ruby? Welcome back Satan?!" The blonde whispered as she slammed her locker closed. She slipped her glasses case into her pocket. Just in case. Her rencounter with Regina had her anxious. The girl had changed physically and mentaly. Emma still couldn't how some one hot as Regina got hotter. And she had a civilized conversation with her. How the actual fuck. She sighed, she was in deep shit.

Emma sat down where her paper told her to in the class, not really caring about the desk-mate, sitting friend or whatever that is, just thank full that their teacher was usually late. Or so she hoped. Sliding it into her chair Emma hid her MP3 player in her white shirt breast pocket, playing some Monsters of Folk and she pludged one earbud into her left ear whipping the cord to her back, hidding it under her light grey sweater and finally she hid her left earbud by brushing all her hair to the left awkwardly. She sighed against tapping her pen to the plucking a of the guitar in the song she was listening. Damn she really wanted to play her guitar.

A creaking and a slight nudge awoke the blond from her mutant state. She turned and saw her.

"You gotta be kidding me" she sighed in defeat. This was going to be the worst year.

Ever.

"I take that as that you haven't read the sitting instructions?" Said the sultry voice.

"Nope" said Emma with an exaggerated mouth movement. Regina Mills was her fucking sitting partner or desk mate. Emma still didn't know what was the name but whoopsie fucking doo Regina was her _that_.

Before Regina could talk a brunette bursted from the door.

"sorry! Sorry children that I'm late!"

Exclaimed the brunette with a thick Australian accent.

"I got lost" admitted the brunette teacher with a sheepish smile.

"That's our teacher?" Regina whispered in disbelief unable to hold her tongue.

Emma stared at her desk mate or sitting partner with a questioning narrow eyes.

"Seems so"

"But she's so young!" Regina protest.

"It matters because?"

Emma glared. Regina looked at her, her eyes shining with the same emotion they had everytime they saw Emma, disgust.

Emma didn't understand why Regina found her disgusting. Did the brunette really hate her that much, for unknown reasons? Well Regina came more tamed from Boston, maybe they would end up in good terms Emma hoped.

The teacher continued, snapping both girls from their intense staring contest. She walked to the front and sat on the edge of her desk.

"My name is Belle French, I'm your form Teacher, and to be honest you are my first class! Ever! In my life! I just moved in from Australia after graduating. So... Yeah"

The class just stared at the brunette.

"Okay, I'll pass the register then"

Belle settled in the computer desk and started.

Emma took that as the start of the academic part of her day, so she carefully took her glasses out and put them on.

She felt a presence turning to her left Emma caught Regina staring at her.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Four eyes" Regina said with a nostalgic voice and a soft smile. It made Emma smiled too, for a second cause that when she realized she was doing that and dropped it. Her words didn't bother Emma but before she could ask the brunette on where she wanted to go with that some one knocked on the door.

"Oh principal Mills!" Said the teacher making Regina freeze. The name made Emma divert her gaze to the door. There stood regally Cora Mills. That woman made and uneasy feel surge in Emma, it made Emma want to squirm on her chair. But she didn't.

Regina glared at Emma and scoffed, slowly turned to face her mother. It was a backstabbing for Emma, why did the brunette do that to her? They were getting along didn't they?

A crunching noise got Emma's attention. Looking towards their desk, Emma saw a poor innocent paper being crunched by the vice grip of Regina's white knuckled fist. Emma controlled the surge of taking the brunette's hand In her own.

Principal Mills clear her throat to get everyone's attention. Emma glared intently at her.

"Well, hello everyone, I'm here to welcome Ms French in her first day in our school"

The teacher smiled and nodded.

The Principal smiled and continued.

"And also to my daughter Regina" she said waving to Regina. This on stood looking at the desk rather than her mother, still clutching the paper in her hand.

"Thank you, Mother"

"you can seat now Regina,"

Regina did and her mother continued.

"Also, the first lacrosse practice and try outs are today after school, go white knights!"

Some Of the class, cheered, Robin included. Ruby just stared boredly at the principal open mouth chewing her gum and playing with a strand of her red hairs. The principal smiled politically again before leaving.

"bye Principal Mills!" Ms French yelled after her and closed the class room door.

"Gods that's a creepy woman" she heard the teacher murmur to herself.

Emma saw Regina's grip loosen and the brunette sighed, her body relaxing.

_Interesting and weird_ Emma thought.

_Intrestingly weird_.

**A.N**

**THANK YOU ALL! I SWEAR IMMA CRY!  
would you guys mind if I add a bit of Spanish to Regina's life?  
Don't forget to check TOWER!  
Evil Dork Out!****  
****Next chap:**_**Welcome To The White Knights Baby!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Day flew by, with little to no interaction between the two girls.  
Regina would spent special minutes staring at Emma work.  
How she would bite the lid of her pen. Or tap it against her lips in thought. How she would push her lenses up. How she would start muttering songs even though the blonde murmured or didn't knew the correct lyrics, Regina loved it. She loved it all and bathed in every moment.  
Regina slowly closed her locked and hung her satchel. She looked at Emma who was stuffing books inside her bag and had her glasses case trapped between her perfect teeth.  
Gathering courage, Regina said.  
"Good luck at the try outs, Nerdlan"  
She said the old nick name as an endearment and the blonde realized that.  
"Thanks.. Regina, you can come and watch I think" the blonde answer cautiously. Regina was being so nice to her, she thought_what the hell! Why not?_  
Regina smirked as butterflies flew in her stomach.  
"I don't know, I'll see if my agenda is opened" she said jokingly at the blonde in a serious tone.  
"Whatever" smiled Emma.  
Regina rolled her eyes and turned to leave the building, her only fare well was a swift hand movement.  
She plugged her earbuds in her iPod and listened to her music. She listened to her dirty secret. Calle 13. Singing along the Spanish words rolling of her tongue. She loved the regatón group.

_Una pierna que respiran,_  
_Veneno de serpiente,_  
_Por el camino del viento,_  
_Voy soplando agua ardiente_

A horn stopped her and a yellow beat up bug appeared in side of her vision.  
"Hey!" Said the blonde at the driver seat. Regina turned and smiled at the driver.  
"That your car Kat?" Regina laughed.  
"Hell Naw! It's Emma's! C'mon I take you"  
Regina sprinted to the passenger door and int the leather seat.  
Katheryn was pestering the radio.  
Flustered sigh escaped the blonde's lips and she fell back on her seat.  
Monsters of Men, sounded softly from the radio.  
"I hater her music" Kathryn muttered under her breath. Regina lifted a perfect eye brow. Kat laughed.  
"You know, I missed that" the blonde was pointing at her expression. Regina smiled.  
"So what are you doing today" Kat asked.  
"Study and maybe read so-"  
"Nope! We are gonna watch the try outs, I'll leave you at your house, but something comfortable but sexy but casual and I'll pick you up!"  
Regina gaped at her friend. She only nodded and the blonde dropped her at her house.  
"See you in 6!"

-BACK at the school-

Emma arrived to the changing room and slipped into her sport gear. She was doing a few push ups when Ruby arrived twirling her Lacrosse stick like she was directing a parade.  
"I'm so fancy! You already know! I'm in the fast lane! From Maine to Tokyo!" She sang and Mulan behind her just smirked and shook her head.  
Emma laughed and jumped up. That song was her and Ruby's song. The would sing it when one of them scored.  
"You nervous Swan?" Asked the Asian girl as she stripped her cloths.  
"Me? Nah! You guys?"  
Both brunette's shook they're heads.  
Picking their stuff, they headed to the field. The boys were already there with the coach. Neal ran to Emma and picked her duffle.  
" I can take it, Neal" she huffed, the boy just have her a lopsided grin. The guy had a tremendous crush on Emma since... Forever and Emma was with him. Once. And then she discovered she was a lesbian. She should really thank the guy now that she thought about it.  
And it wasn't like she lead him on, she told him but she just kept coming and to make it worst her rejection made the chemistry teacher, Mr Gold , Neal's father to hate her.  
The started to run their laps with coach Knecht yelling per usual stuff. Some freshmen were trying out to replace the seniors. Robin was trying out for captain again and Emma wanted to get sub captain this year. Frederick ran beside her with Rubes and Hook in front of them. Usual stuff.  
People started to filter in the benches.  
Emma saw the usuals.  
Sydney  
Her mother  
Booth  
Graham  
Impressively their teacher Ms French  
Kathryn  
Regina  
Regina?! Emma flattered but quickly regained her pace with Frederick. _Damn_ she thought as Regina as down on the bench. She blurted out the invitation without thinking it through in the lockers. She don't really think she would show up. But there she was, sitting down with her skinny jeans, white shirt and black blazer. _Damn she was hot_Emma thought.  
Emma felt those chocolate eyes on her.  
_Come on Swan, Nolan don't screw it up_she chanted in her head. As the group gathered around the coach.  
Daniel clapped his hands.  
"Okay team! Cassidy! Grab a long stick! Jones you are defense!"  
The two boys strikes their sticks together and run to their positions.  
" the rest get in line we are doing shots! MOVE IT! GO!" He blew on her whistle and the group did that.  
Emma ended up in the middle.  
She caught Regina staring.  
_Okay Emma, SwanSwagger. Swan shot. You can impressed Regina Hard Ass Mills._  
Robin aced his shots, mulan almost got knocked by Killian. But her ball got caught by Cassidy.  
Some freshmen did it and others lost it.  
Ruby got passed Hook since she was always the other defense, she knew his moves.  
_Okay Emma, show it._  
She picked the rubber ball and run forward.  
_Okay_.  
She shifted to the left and Killian stay put until she was close. Then e charged forward.  
Emma spun quickly to the right avoiding the attacker and jumped.  
Swan shot bitch she thought as she used all her body movement to shot the ball.  
Neal wasn't even close to get it.  
Emma landed gracefully and then ran back to the line, people cheering.  
_Yup_  
_SwanSwagger._  
"THATS IT NOLAN!" Screamed Daniel.  
She saw Regina standing and clapping. Emma sweated she never felt this hard for someone. She waved at the girl who was standing beside her twin.  
Regina and Kat waved back.  
"GO PRINCESS WOOO!" She heard her mother scream.  
Rolling her eyes Emma settled back on the back of the line.  
"LUCAS DEFENSE NOW!"  
Ruby ran and chest bumped with Killy.  
This got harder. More people got thrown back with the force of the two defenses. Emma could bearly throw another shot, se got hit on her shoulder and her ball was caught by Neal.  
_Come on Emma_.  
She heard the whistle go. And she ran,ripping grass with her boots, to the two defenses again. Her eyes locked on Cassidy.  
_Come on Emma._  
_Impress_  
_Nolan style._  
_SwanSwagger._  
She jumped and shuffle she felt metal on her chin.  
There was a loud clack.  
Everything went dark.  
"EMMA!?"  
_Regina_? That was her last thought.

**A.N**  
**THE END**

**Jk LOL!**  
**Calle 13- Pa'l Norte**  
**IGGY- Fancy.**

**Your comments fuel me up to keep writing! Thanks for everything! **

**Next**  
**Chapter: I don't know**


	6. Chapter 6

Time slowed.

Ruby smashed against Emma, lifting her up just in time for the net of Killian to enter through the open space and knock Emma on her chin. Regina who had always clutched Kathryn's hand each time it was Emma's turn, stood and run down the benches towards the knocked blonde.

"EMMA!" She yelled. It was futile, the blonde didn't move.

She ripped Emma's helmet and cupped the blonde's face.

"Shit"

"what the fuck Killian?!"

"You lifted her Ruby"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh so I just jabbed her with my-"

" will you two shut the fuck up!?" Regina screamed at the arguing teenagers.

Both fell silent.

Daniel jogged toward them.

"Take her to the infirmary"

Robin and Frederick picked Emma's slummed body and carried her to the nurse with Regina and Kat trailing behind.

Mary Margaret went behind them at her own pace, shouting the boys to go slower and to be more careful with her daughter. They laid Emma on the cirugical bed.

The nurse said that she was knocked. The boys returned to the field. Regina offered to stay with the blonde until she woked.

Kat slowly returned to the field handing the car keys to Regina.

"What about you?"

"I'll ride with Frederick" said the blonde winking.

Mary Margaret gave a look to her daughter before returning to stare at the younger brunette who had her other daughter'a hand trapped and cuddled on her lap. She had been in the nurse before. Emma had a knack for getting knocked out cold. Her daughter was hard headed and strong.

She placed a hand on her swollen bey and felt her baby boy kick her.

"Uf"

The younger brunette jumped startled and turned to face the older woman.

"You better be freaking cute!" She said to her tummy before saying to Regina.

"Be right back"

Regina nodded and went back to staring at the blonde. Mary Margaret smiled at the couple.

"She is going to be okay you know?" She said softly to the preoccupied girl. Regina gaped at her at a loss of words and the teacher left the room.

Just as Regina went back to staring at the blonde Emma stirred.

Slowly Emma regained her sensations.

Her head and chin hurt like a bitch, and her body had a small ache. There was a warm source on her hand. Feeling at ease with that she limply gripped the source. She heard a small yelp and then a sultry voice.

"Emma?"

Inwardly smirking, Emma opened her eyes a fluttered them softly. She looked at the brunette for a few seconds. She had to hold a gasp she never saw Regina so worried. She almost didn't do it, but she did it anyway.

In a confused voice she whispered.

"Emma? ...Who are you? Where am I?" The blonde looked around the familiar room rapidly feigning distress. Regina's eyes widen comically and it took all of the blonde's will power not to burst laughing. The brunette just stared at her gaping and the blonde took the oprtunity.

"Look, Emma was it? I just woke up, I don't know who I am and what I'm doing here"

She said in a serious tone. The brunette started to point from Emma to her.

"No I'm not em-ma I'm, my name is R-Regina you are-"

"She is Emma and she's kidding with you Regina"

Appeared M&amp;m leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed atop her belly.

Regina glared at Emma, fire lighting the brown orbs. Emma smiled sheepishly before laughing.

"You should have seen your face Reg, it was so funny!"

"I'm glad my preoccupation fuels your amusement , Miss Nolan"

She snapped before storming out the room.

Mary Margaret shook her head at her daughter.

"Go after her"

The girl ruffled her blonde curls a bit before running after Regina.

The practice had ended and dusk was ending.

Emma saw the brunette's figure and with a light jog she caught up to her pretty easily, she was impressed how fast Regina walked in heels. With a soft hands on the shoulder she stopped Regina.

"Regina, wait"

And she did she turned at Emma. The blond scratched her neck.

"You have my car keys"

Regina scoffed and glared at the blonde. She was rumbling through her pockets to find the godforsaken keys.

"Regina, look I'm sorry, I, you were very worried, and I did what I always, but look maybe I just wanted to bother you a bit after all those years" Emma admitted softly looking to the ground and kicking it lightly with her snickers.

Regina sighed.

"You are right Emma, I shouldn't get mad, it's just, you had me worried"

Emma smiled. Regina stood mesmerized and her breathe hitched when Emma's smile grew.

"Come on" she said taking Regina's hand in hers and dragging her to the parking lot.

"We are we going?"

Asked the brunette as she quicken her pace to avoid the dragging. They arrived to the yellow bug and Emma waved her hand.

"Ta-Da!"

Even though she missed the warm hand holding Regina smiled and lifted a perfect sculptured brow in question.

"You know what I love after I get knocked out cold?" Said Emma as she waved Regina to follow her.

"What?" Regina asked as they went around the car.

"Ice cream" Emma answered opening the passenger door for the brunette.

"So you are going for some?"

"Nope we, take it as a forgiveness for today and reconciliation for those years, oh and a celebration for the start of year and a civil friendship"

Emma rambled as she got into the driver seat. Regina laughed.

"What makes you think I want to be your friend, Ms Nolan?"

Emma's eyes grew.

"I- um, nurse- hands -ehem-"

Regina bursted into a laugh and Emma followed her with a nervous chuckle.

She loved how Regina laughed.

"Okay , I was playing with you Emma , I don't see why we shouldn't be friends... As long my mother doesn't find out."

_There it is_ Emma thought as she recalled the early events. After the third turn in the ignition , the bug shook alive.

"Seems fair"

Emma drove silently, singing along with the radio 'A Horse With No Name', Regina just stared at the blonde being lulled by the rhythmical '_Clacka Clacka_' of the car.

They stopped behind '**Granny's**' and Emma clipped off her seatbelt and when Regina was about to, Emma stopped her.

"I'll get it"

"Okay, chocolate chip?"

Emma winked at her.

"Coming right up"

Regina was left in the car while Emma run to the dinner.

Regina stayed in the car fidgeting.

She opened the gauntlet compartment. There where some sunglasses,pictures of the blonde and her friends, a pipe, pack of cigarets, CDs and weird enough cassettes, tissues, a cable and some matches.

Regina quitted the snooping she shouldn't have done that. She saw the blonde running back and she sat up straight.

"Hey" said Emma as she got in the car and place re package in the backseat.

"Hi" answered Regina with a smile.

They stayed staring at each other smiling with a growing warmth growing inside them.

"Aren't we eating that?"

"What!? In my bug? No! I'm taking you somewhere"

"Ms Nolan is this a Kidnapping?"

"OOOH yes Regina"

Answered Emma chuckling as she started the car. Regina tried to figure out where she was being taken but couldn't until they were faced with the '_Leaving StoryBrooke_' sign. Emma parked the car in front of it and got out of the car with the ice cream.

Regina went out and saw Emma getting on the roof of her car.

"Emma, what the hell?"

"Come on, majesty, get on"

Huffing at the nickname Regina slipped off her heals and clumsily climbed the car. She snuggled next to Emma. Incredibly the bug hold their weight.

Emma offered Regina her ice cream and the brunette accepted it.

They ate silently.

"Why on the roof?"

Emma pointed up.

Regina couldn't help her gasp. A million stars painted the dark sky.

"Betcha you didn't have that in Boston"

"No I didn't"

Emma turned to look at Regina, the brunette looked beautiful.

The way the soft lights dance on her face. Her eyes went to her lips. They were irresistible with a scar decorated them. Emma just wanted to take Regina there. Kiss her, passionately.

Regina caught her staring and blushed lightly.

"Why, look up, it's beautiful"

_I'm looking at something far more beautiful_ the blonde thought. But didn't voice it.

"It is" she said still looking at the brunette.

"So what did you do in Boston?" The blond asked eating a spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream.

"Well, I was mostly horse riding with my father and I did some drum practice"

Emma spit her ice cream in surprise.

"How elegant" Regina commented cleaning a drip of ice cream that landed on her cheek.

"You play the drums?!"

"Yes, why is such a surprise?"

"I didn't picture you as a drummer"

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Did you like it there?"

"Yes, I enjoyed It but I missed StoryBrooke, very much"

"As weird as it sounds I missed you too Regina, I liked our bickerings"

The blonde said bumping her shoulder lightly against the brunette's.

Regina looked at Emma.

"I know it's not enough Emma, but I'm sorry about those"

Emma shrugged.

Regina bumped her on her shoulder.

They stayed staring at the stars on the top of the yellow beaten bug

**A.N**

**Please comment so I know what to not do and what you think, if you have any questions or suggestions!**

**Evil Dork!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

"So how was your first week?"  
Regina looked up from her scarred wrist to the cerulean eyes of the blond.  
She was back in the spot were she first met the couple. Monday was starting all over again and Regina found peace in this corner. No matter that the couple was there with her, she didn't mind the company. Very much. Jefferson was laying on the floor hugging Victor close with one arm and supporting his head on his other. His hair gelled up and his uniform slightly disheveled. He had a smoke trapped between his fingers and would take occasional drags.  
Victor was happily encased by his boyfriend and hugged his knees. His blonde locks where neatly combed and there was a touch of eye liner on his eyes, which Regina was urging to comment about but knew she shouldn't.  
_Her first week_.  
Her first day was a bliss. Regina would remember it with a grin and butterflies in her stomach.  
But it all went down hill from there.  
Her mother had question what she was doing past carefew and Regina couldn't possibly tell her mother she was out with Emma Nolan.  
Her mother had reacted badly to the revelation that her daughter was gay, said she was corrupted and punished her for the simple thing as being in love.  
Cora knew it was Emma, it was obvious. To everyone, except Emma, per usual. When the beating nor the burning 'cured' her daughter of her ways, Cora resolved in punishing The Nolans.  
It started with lowering MaryMargaret salary. Making the mayor do cut back on the sheriff's department. Making Emma get detentions and not letting Kathryn into the school plays.  
Regina couldn't take it, so after crying and begging she took the leash.  
She started bullying Emma, hard. Physically and emotionally.  
Pushing her, calling her names, dumping food on. She did everything.  
Kathryn hated her until Regina broke down and told her the truth. Why she was doing all of that to her sister, Kat understood. She still wasn't okay with it but it made sense. Kat would tell her how Emma was doing at home, how she soothed every tear Emma shed because of the torturing. Regina started to be disgusted by her being. She started to hurt because of her actions towards the blonde. She would cried herself to sleep encased by her sister, or even Walsh helped her through the night with Zelena.  
Then she start releasing the pain with the only thing she learned from her mother.  
More pain.  
It started with a few cuts. Then burns. Zelena tried to stop her, even Walsh tried to.  
They were useless.  
Robin was the first one of her friends to realized and said there were other ways. He started pretending to date Regina.  
Cora _**bought**_ it.  
Cora was in love with the fake couple since the Locksley was a known family, owners of a big international company. They had a lot of money, which was approved in Cora's book. Regina couldn't take it, but Robin made it look real. Dates who were actually out goings to gay bars in Boston or back to Robin's were Regina would cuddle with her friend and cry or watch a movie eating ice-cream. The would kiss in public, Robin was Regina's first kiss and if she wanted to experiment she would always go to him. He enjoyed being the pretend boyfriend but remembered the real reasons behind it.  
Then Regina left to Boston.  
Henry soothed her pain and let her do what she wanted. She had a girlfriend, it was short but good.  
And now she was back.  
Her mother questioned her about the the night. Regina said she was with Robin which brought a pleased smile to her mothers lips.  
A proud smile.  
When Emma had dropped her off, Regina ran into her house up the stairs giddily and into her room locking the door behind her. She sighed happily as her legs gave out and she slid down to the floor, leaning against her door.  
She covered her face in her hands and squealed like the in love teenager she was. Zelena appeared in her room and Regina didn't hesitate to tell her everything. From the bus to the bug.  
Just like when they were younger and Zelena gushed about Walsh, Regina said it all with immense detail, knowing far too well that she would have to tell everything again to Kat.  
And she did. Kat approved the couple, wanted to make it happen.  
Her second day went much like the first with out the Ice-Cream, no alone time with Emma. All tries to start a conversation where shrugged off by the blonde. Regina suffered from that and would unconsciously pull her sleeve of her sweater to cover her wrists.  
Emma wasn't talkative and she got a ride back with Robin that day.  
The third was much worst. Emma kept with Ruby and the taller brunette gave Regina the disapproving stares. Regina was thankfull that Ruby was Emma's friend. She would protect the blonde like if she was life it self. Her and the eye lined boy Killian Jones. Even the fourth year student Cassidy would stick around Emma, like a pup. Regina hated Neal. The way he would look at the blonde and the way he could touch the blonde. He was the blonde's ex.  
And by the end of the week Emma hadn't acknowledge her.  
Not even once.  
So yes Regina just wanted to get home and sleep the week by.  
Home she thought intently.  
Where was that?

Emma rode back from dropping of Regina with a huge grin plastered across her face.  
"_**WHEN I MET YOU IN THE SUMMER!**_" She sanged or hollered along the radio.  
"_**WE FELL IN LOVE-**_  
_**As the leaves turned brown!**_" she whispered as she parked outside her house. She skidded to the door and opened it. She finally went out with Regina, REGINA **FUCKING** MILLS! She fist pumped the air. She was in pure ecstasy. Entering the rustic house, Her father who just got back from the station waved at her, he was devouring a sandwich and had a beer in the other hand.  
"Hey sport"  
"Hi dad"  
Emma dropped her keys hanged the keys on the board next the door.  
David crossed the lounge and sat on the couch. Grabbing a beer Emma dropped beside him and both watched the football game.  
"How was your day?"  
"Usually quiet, you know how this town is"  
"Mmm"  
"How was the try out?"  
"Got knocked cold but made it to 2nd captain"  
"Congrats my little princess" he cooed jokingly and pressed a kiss on the top of Emma's head. Emma punch him lightly on the arm making him spill a little of his beer. The shared a hushed laughed since there were sleeping residents in the house.  
"Don't tell your mother"  
"Never" agreed Emma and they clinked cans.  
"Kat got home?"  
David sighed.  
"Don't have twins, princess"  
Emma laughed. Her sister must be with Frederick.  
"So Regina Mills is back in town, how was that?"  
Emma unconsciously smiled, her cheeks burning and her father smirked.  
"When I woke up, she was holding my hand, dad!"  
"And then you did the -" he paused and started to feign distress and look from right to left, his hands shaking.  
"Who am I, who are you, where are we?!" He continued and her daughter glared. David eyes widen.  
"You didn't! Emma! "  
Emma's red cheeks gave her away.  
"Then I took her for ice cream and showed her the stars-"  
David looked at her proudly. He then knew he raised a fine woman.  
"Did you treat her like a lady?"  
"Yes dad"  
"That's my girl" he hugged her proudly.  
The next day when Kathryn barged into her room while she was changing she told her everything. And in the ride to school Kathryn gushed.  
"Oh Em! If you were a boy and not related!" She stopped to squeal.  
"Gosh that was so romantic!"  
Emma laughed. Nothing could bring her down.  
But as fate had it, or more like bitch had it.  
She talked too soon.  
She was getting her stuff off the bug, Kat long gone, when she approached. So silent, but Emma felt a dangerous presence behind.  
"Principal Mills" she said biting back a snarl.  
Cora stepped into her personal space.  
"Look, Miss Nolan, I'm going to make this quick, you stay away from my daughter..." The woman smirked evilly before adding.  
"Or she suffers" Emma clenched her bag tighter. She knew, far too well that Cora didn't hesitate to physically punish her children.  
"Have a good day"  
_Bitch_ she muttered.  
So Emma did just that, she painfully ignored Regina. She would always find the brown orbs pleading for interaction. Each day more tough than the other. Emma wondered was it this the reason the bullying started?  
Emma had to do something.  
**Fast**.

**A.N**  
**Please comment, suggestions, questions, opinion and what you wish to see more!**  
**I have come to my first lack of inspiration for Tower, comments help, but I'm still figuring it out.**  
_**E.D**_


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

**A.N**

**Warning lots of songs.**

**In order**

**Let her go- Passenger**

**The Wolves and The Ravens- Rogue Valley**

**Para No verme Más- La Vela Puerca**

_-2 months since last chapter-_

"From the top Kat"

The other blonde twin nodded and reposition her fingers on the keyboard. Emma adjusted her capo a bit and strummed checking.

"Okay, intro in

3

2

1"

Emma counted before she started the low plucking and Kat did the high one on her piano. They were in the garage which they re-designed into a music room. Well it had two amplifiers, the piano, a drum set and a mic. Then there was David's truck, which was a constant reminder that this was indeed a garage. Emma sat on old crate while her twin preferred playing standing. Kat had asked her sister for help because she wanted to learn 'Let Her Go' for music class. Emma was more than happy to do so, she always played with her sister anyway and Kat sometimes played with Emma and her Band. They coordinated easily with each other.

After the intro Emma singed softly the song continuing the plucking.

"And you let her go"

The started the chorus and Emma picked up the strumming softly letting Kat do most of the sound with her piano.

"But you only need the light when it's burning low"

And Kat shy followed her sister with the song. Emma closed her eyes and concentrated on applying the right strength. Singing wasn't her fort but she wasn't bad at it, Kathryn in the other had was damn good but too shy.

They singed stronger by the second all the way until they came to the ending chorus. They lowered as softly Emma strummed and Kat added few short low riffs.

"Only know you love her till you let her go, and you let her go"

Kat did and ending note on her piano.

"That was perfect Kat! Amazing!" Praised Emma and her twin blushed.

"You were good too Emma! You should tell Ruby to let you sing with her"

Emma laughed.

"I already do the 2nd voice sometimes Kat" she smiled.

"Bravo girls!"

The twins jumped and tuned to the garage door. Their parents were standing on the door frame knowing far too well never to interrupt the girls when they were playing together. They were proud of their daughters and smiled proudly at them.

"Mom! Dad!" Kat screamed blushing, even Emma was blushing a little.

"C'mon girls we are your parents, you're going to preform for us eventually" said David hugging his wife close.

"Yeah and you used to all the time!" Argued Mary.

"Yeah that was when we were kids!" The twins countered at the same time.

Mary and David pouted.

"For baby Roman?" Mary cooed massaging her belly.

Emma groaned and motioned to her sister. She hated when her mother used their unborn brother to get her to do things.

"come one Kat ' The Wolves and The Ravens'"

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

They started the low intro. Emma strumming fast and low, Kat and her occasional rifts.

Emma started singing softly and Kat did the "mms". With her low vocal capability and because she was more comfortable with it, Emma did male voices. In a higher registry of course. Kat did female voices, it was just how the things were at The Nolan household.

"When my hands are old and ache,

and my memory flickers still,

and my bones don't hold my skin,

there's no place I haven't been.

I recall the days were few,

that is all I can do.

Feel the carvings in the tree,

That give shape for you an me."

Emma couldn't help but to think about her time with Regina as she hummed the ending with Katheryn. How the brunette looked under the moon light surrounded by the forest, on Emma's bug. Their time was few, but Emma realized she wanted more than just a night, and no one, not even Cora Mills was going to stop that. A devious smile spread across her face.

"Bravo girls" cheered Mary and David.

"baby Roman loved it!"

Kat beamed at their parents and Emma snapped out of it to smile a proper smile to them. David though, saw that something was in his daughter's mind and narrowed his eyes at her. Emma shrugged. Giving up, so did he.

Regina laid on her bed clutching her sketching book close to her chest. Her iPod singing softly echoing throughout the room. Her chest ached and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The soft plucking started and Regina whispered along the male singer.

"Por que diré que me escondo,

Si nadie me quiere ver,

Será que no me preciso y de paso me aviso para ya no correr,

Me fui pateando las piedras con ganas de molestar,

Y no encontré ni un segundo para explicarle al mundo que lo quiero matar,

Y mi cabeza se me enfrenta en una noche de sólo pensar,

Y la alegría se me escapa y la agonía vuelve a dominar,

El corazón de algún sufrido me acompaña hasta la terminal,

Y me iré para no, verme más"

Regina sighed, closing her eyes in thought, she related a lot to the song.

"What's with the depressive Spanish song Hun? What's got you all depresiva of a sudden?"

Regina sat up and saw Zelena leaning against her door frame.

"Thanks for knocking, c'mon and close the door"

She rolled her eyes and plopped back down.

Zelena chuckled but did what asked. She laid beside Regina on the bed and the two stared at the ceiling decorated with sticky glow-in-the-dark stars. Zelena cautiously took the sketching book from her sister. Unlike her normal self Regina made no move to stop her or retrieve it. Zelena lifted a brow but her sister payed no attention to it and kept staring unfocused at the ceiling.

She stared at the last drawing on the yellowish paper.

It was a car with two people on top, near the leaving StoryBrooke sign with trees surrounding them. And a million dots decorated the upper part of the drawing. Stars she thought as she looked up to see the sticky ones in the ceiling.

"God you got it bad"

Only then Regina acknowledge her sister by staring at her.

"She been avoiding me Z, I don't what to do, she hasn't spoke to me in two months!"

"How about parading naked around school?"

Regina gave her the 'Are you fucking serious look' and Zelena wiggled her brows before laughed.

"Okay how about I dunno"

She pretended to think.

"you start the bloody conversation!?"

"I've tried but she just keeps ignoring me! Maybe she's just not that into me"

Regina had thought what could have put the blonde off but didn't know what. She bit her bottom lip in worry.

"That!"

Regina stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Ooh I like that!"

Regina huffed, she hated when her sister did that to her. Pretended like she knew what the hell was going on in that fucked mind of hers.

"Would it kill you to be more clear?"

"Do that, start a converstation and then stare at Emma biting your lip while she speaking, an then be innocent! So good!"

Regina stared at her for a good minute and then she erupted in a heartily laugh. She gasped and kept laughing clutching her sisters shirt.

"Oh my- oh god!" She kept laughing and Zelena rolled her blue eyes.

"Are you done?"

Regina couldn't stop laughing and she waved a 'no' and just kept going.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks when she stopped.

"Holy shit, " she sniffed.

"That was good, oh my god"

Zelena glared.

"I am serious Regina!"

Regina looked expectantly, her sister was serious. Seriously biting her lip?!

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

She was about to tell her sister for a me plan when they heard something.

"HEY MILLS!"

Both girls got up from the the bed and walked to Regina's window that gave to the front yard.

"HEY MS PRINCIPAL MILLS!"

Zelena arched a brow and Regina tried to identify the scene.

There were 2 people on their front yard with a mask and a double bike. One of them had a horse mask and the other a gorilla one. They were holding something, some sort of packages, what it was she didn't know.

Regina saw her mother come out.

"Yes?"

Asked Cora politely.

"Yeah, eat shit Ms Mills!"

They threw the things to Cora, which as they imploded brown stuff blew covering Cora and the porch. Cora screamed.

"Come on!"

The intruders got into the bike and made a get a way pedaling as fast as they could down the street.

Zelena laughed at their mother expression Regina not far from her, stifling her laugh with the back of her hand.

"Come on fast!"

"I'm going woman! You fat as shit!"

"Like the shit Cora just ate?"

She heard her friend laugh muffled by the horse mask. They both huffed and continue down the street into the woods. Soon they got to the toll bridge. Some smart ass graffitied a 'R' to make it say the Troll Bridge.

On the bridge there was a backpack.

Emma ripped off her mask with her gloved hand. She really didn't want to touch the shit packages with her bare hand. She threw the gorilla mask to the river and got change to the cloths they brought to the bridge before Operation ShitDelivery happened.

For an impromptu assault Ruby had thought it pretty damn good, like if she had planned it a month ago.

Ruby threw her horse mask to the river and changed too. Then she pulled out a black duck tape.

"Here help me"

Emma and Ruby taped the whole frame of the double bike. Now the red bike was completely black.

Ruby grinned.

"That went better than expected"

"Yeah" Emma agree as they paddled through the woods trying to enter town through a less obvious direction.

"I can believe we did it! Where did you get the shit anyway?"

Ruby's cheeks flushed pink.

"Well when you called I was in the bathroom, soo..."

"Oh god, GROSS!" Emma gagged and almost fell off the bike. Ruby cackled evilly.

"Well we aggravated Mills" Ruby said as they pulled into town.

"Now what?"

"Now I woo Regina"

Ruby waggled her eyebrows

"Bow-chika-BA-waow!"

Emma punched her lightly on the arm.

Regina combed her hair frustrated, she was pretty sure she was still smelled like shit. Yes, her mother made her and Z cleaned it all. Not to mention the water fight they had with Walsh. She smiled remembering the good moments they had. Giving up she huffed and concentrated on getting to school. Maybe she should get a coffee she thought.

A horn startled her making her jump and turn. A yellow bug swiftly parked beside the sidewalk. The passenger window went down and Emma's head popped up. She was wearing aviators and a fantastic smile that made Regina's heart do gymnastics.

"Hey" Emma said smoothly. Regina chuckled.

"Hi"

"Need a ride?"

Regina bit her bottom lip in thought but nodded non the less. Emma opened the door for her from the inside and Regina got in the seat.

She hummed in aprovement, the car was much cleaner than before.

"Where is Kat?" Before Emma could answer, Regina felt to arms encircle her from behind and a moan on her ear.

"I'm err... Uh, Emma made me stay up to help her clean the bug! Kill me Reg!" Kathryn groaned Kat on her ear and hugged Regina tighter.

"EUGH Kat my boobs"

Kat grumbled and buried her face on the crook of Regina's neck. Regina laughed softly and passed a hand through the blond curls. She felt the hot breathe even and Regina sighed contently massaging her friends scalp. She wasn't paying attention to the other blonde twin, that was staring the interaction with dark jealous eyes. Emma drove faster than usual and Regina noticed the knuckled white grip on the steering wheel.

"Emma?"

The blonde glanced at her before looking again at the road. Regina felt the tension and rubbed Emma's knee. She felt the blonde shivered and relax. She inwardly smirked, so she did have similar effects on the blonde. The lip biting might just work.

They got to school and Emma nudge Kat awake. She opened the door for Regina and then locked the car.

"Fred!" The jock turned and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Fred save me! She didn't let me sleep!" Fred laugh at Kathryn and wrapped an arm by her waist.

"Hey" he said to the two other girls before disappearing with Kat.

Emma and Regina walked in silence to the class. Ms French welcomed them brightly and the girls sat on their desks. Emma watched as Regina took notes, her attention full on the lips delicately being bit by the white fangs of the brunette. The blonde gripped her pen tighter and pushed her glasses up since they were slipping down her nose from the sweat.

"So how was your week?" Emma asked softly. Regina looked at her and arched a brow.

_Damn thats hot_! Emma thought.

"Oh so now you are talking?"

"Yeah, look I'm sorry, but I had to sort things through"

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Sort things? Emma, I was mad because you kept ignoring me"

Emma snorted.

"Leave it to Regina to get mad if she is ignored"

Regina glared.

"Okay, okay but hey, I'm sorry"

The class finished and Regina grabbed her things and rushed to the door. Emma was quick and grab her arm making Regina whip around.

"Unhand me, Ms White!"

Regina tried yanking her arm off and Emma rolled her eyes at the strength.

"Please Regina I know you are trying and I want to make this right"

The chocolate orbs stared at Emma and this one gulped audibly.

"Fine, now will you let go? I have French"

Emma nodded and let go of the arm. She watched as Regina strut off to her next class and sighed.

She had Spanish. She hated Spanish.

When she entered the class room she spotted Ruby and walked towards the brunette.

"Hey Perra (bitch)"

"Hey Ruby"

Emma sat as the lanky teacher entered the room cleaning his nose with his handkerchief.

"Buen día clase (good morning class)" he said taking a seat.

"Buen día señor Quijano!(good morning mr Quijano)"

Me Quijano was a tall, skinny man with a hooked nose and black static hair. There was a rumor that the man was crazy. Emma bit her thumb nervously, her teacher would surly give her the last exams results. The man scratched his nose and frowned making Emma frown too.

"Um, señorita Nolan?(ms Nolan?)"

Emma bolted to the front desk and rubbed her hands nervously.

"Yeah, eh Si, Sr Quijano."

"You got an E on your last test Emma, and I've read your last years results I suggest you as your teacher some tutoring" the man said in a thick accent.

Emma groaned.

"Tutoring? Really? Mr Quijano!"

"Vamos señorita Nolan! (Come on ma Nolan!) you can do it, I've already talked to a ex student I think she will help you"

Emma frowned.

"Ex Student? Who?"

"Zelena Mills"

**A.N**

**Review please on what you want to see!**

**Yes Quijano is from the book**

**Don Quijote de La Mancha.**

**The Spanish ... Well my first lan is Spanish... ****So... Yeah...**

**Evil dork!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

**Free Spanish lesson from an Uruguayan.**  
**Congrats**

**We have some uh things here...**  
**Should I turn this to M?**  
**Mmmmmierda je je**  
**ED**

Ch9

Regina loved Thursdays. She put her short red pijama shorts and worn out band t shirt. She would go to the living stereo, plug her iPod to blast her favorites for 3 hours. Why? Because in Thursdays from 4 to 7 the house was all alone to herself. Her mother busy with work and Zelena with her tutoring. Buffalo soldier blasted through the stereo and Regina head banged softly to the soft rhythm of the reggae. She prepared some coffee in her favorite mug and danced. She didn't have anyone to judge her or tell her what to do.  
"Oh io io io io!"  
She singed softly siping her coffee.  
Yes, she loved Thursdays. Her phone rang and she picked it up without hesitation.  
"Hey Milady"  
Regina smiled at the familiar voice.  
"Hey there Roro, what's up?"  
"Wanna hang out tonight? Got the complete Lost! C'mon babe, I know you want it, you know I want ya"  
"Oh god! Yes! Finally! Friday night though, I need to focus in my studies Robin you know how my mother is"  
"Yeah and I also know how your mother approves of such a candidate as myself"  
"Sorry, what did you say? I couldn't hear you over your ego"  
"Oh ha ha"  
Regina laughed throwing her head back. The door bell ranged and Regina stared at the direction of the door.  
"Someone ranged the bell"  
She heard Robin snort.  
"Well go on Reggie Veggie"  
Regina rolled her eyes at the nick name and stood lowering the music and walked to the door.  
"Watch it Robbie"  
She was still cradling the phone between her shoulder and head when she unlocked the door. What she saw on the other side made her drop the phone and she felt heat rising up to her face.  
On the other side of the door was an equally blushed Emma who was doing a terrible job of keeping her eyes on the face of the brunette and not on her perky traits. Regina gathered bravery and gave her back to Emma. She bent down to pick her cell, knowing her ass would now be at full and grabbing distance from the blonde. She grab the device and straighten up waving her hair a bit. When she turned, Emma was panting like a dog in heat which made Regina smirk.  
"Ms Nolan, what a surprise"  
She said naively, Emma glared at her.  
"Tease" she mumbled under her breathe oblivious the the fact that the other girl heard what she said. Regina gave her a smile like she didn't heard and said.  
"What can I help you with Nerdlan?"  
Emma rolled her eyes.  
"I'm actually here from your sister?"  
Regina the felt something drop to the end of her stomach but didn't show it.  
"My sister?"  
Emma blushed.  
"For tutoring"  
Great now she will think I'm stupid Emma thought.  
Regina sighed a relief, but then she got nervous. Zelena wasn't home and she couldn't keep Emma outside. Regina step aside and let Emma in before locking the door. She noticed Robin had ended the call and send her a text with a wink emoticon on it. She rolled her eyes and directed Emma to the study where Zelena took her students.  
"Wait here, do you want anything to drink?"  
Emma smiled shyly.  
"Yeah, um water?"  
Regina nodded and left for the kitchen. She dialed her sister and waited.  
"R, I'm with a student"  
"Zelena! Emma is here looking for you!"  
"Oh right, can you teach her for me? Please? Please, please? Pretty sister, baby sis? Hermanita? Please?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
She heard her sister chuckle.  
"Nope!"  
"Hija de puta! (Son of a bitch!)" Regina cursed when she heard the line cut. She cover her face with a hand and with the other leaned against the marvel counter.  
She released a suffering sigh and set to prepare a glass of water.  
When Emma heard the door knob turn she shot up to her feet and fidgeted with her thumps. She smiled at Regina trying to keep her eyes on her face but damn that shirt was transparent.  
"Stop staring at my boobs is distracting"  
Emma snapped her eyes back to the mocca eyes and flushed crimson. Regina smirked. With a smug smile and a confident voice Emma countered.  
"Well how do you think I feel?"  
Regina's smirked disappeared and this time it was Emma who smirked but Regina smiled sweetly.  
"Fair enough, why don't you settle you things on the study while I change to a less distracting shirt" she said walking up the stairs.  
"You are going to teach me?"  
Regina paused at her place on the stairs. She turned and grinned at Emma.  
"Why of course Ms Nolan [GOD DAMN I REALLY WANT TO PUT MS SWAN] "  
Once Regina was upstairs Emma gulped.  
This girl was going to be he death of her.

When Regina went back to the study she found Emma sitting on one of the chairs fidgeting with her fingers.  
"Better Ms Nolan?"  
Emma snapped at her and blush.  
"Well I wouldn't say better but it suits you just the same"  
Regina suppressed a blush but smiled.  
"Aren't you a charmer?"  
Emma winked and Regina rolled her eyes sitting next to the blonde.  
"Okay show me how much Spanish you know"  
Emma frowned.  
"Uh, hola, me llamo Emma... Tacos ... Pollo... Tacos?"  
Emma said stumbling over the words adorably and Regina bit the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh at the girls effort.  
"That's, um good, Ms Nolan"  
"Emma, me llamo Emma"  
Regina rolled her eyes.  
"Well Emma, you know what you are learning next class?"  
"Um clothing and uh, body parts"  
Emma looked at Regina and picture the brunette teaching her the body parts, a very specific body part in sexy Spanish. Regina narrowed her eyes at the blushing Emma, that girl had her mind always in the gutter. She shook her head and noticed Emma brought her sporting gear with her. She smirked and grabbed the bag. Zipping it open Regina took out the dirty 'SWAN' t-shirt.  
She laid it on the table.  
"The shirt is on the table, 'La remera está en la mesa' shirt, remera, table, mesa, now you try.. Emma" she said the name licking her lips. Emma discreetly crossed her legs.  
"La re-remera ... Está en, en la ... Mesa?"  
Regina smirked wickedly.  
"Very good Emma now let's continue"  
Regina grabbed the edge of the collar of her sweater and pulled it up.  
Mean while Emma had Trumpets by Jason Derulo on replay on her head as she was watching Regina in slow motion with her mouth parched dry.  
Slowly Regina pulled off her sweater and threw it on the table.  
"Buzo" she said simply.  
Emma gaped at the perfect cupped breast in black lace bra. She gripped the chair harder and bit her lip. Her eyes and mind was focused on the breast she couldn't articulate a word.  
"Buzo, that means sweater"  
She control her smirk as she crossed her arms under her breast making them pop out a little.  
"Uh, huh" Emma grunted gaping at the brunette's chest.  
Regina quickly banged the table with her fist making Emma jump.  
"BUZO!"  
"BA- B U, BUZO!"  
Regina smirked.  
"Good job, I don't like to be treated like a Dora the explorer, now," she tapped her belly.  
"panza" she said in a perfect accent. Emma leaned forward and poked her stomach.  
"Pan-za" she said slowly copying Regina.  
Regina giggled at the contact but quickly recomposed herself. Mean while Emma's finger traveled up underneath the breast and she said.  
"Breasts" Emma went to poke them but the brunette was quick to slap the hand away.  
"No Ms Nolan"  
The blonde whimpered like a wounded puppy.  
"Meany" Emma pouted making Regina rolled her eyes. Swiftly the brunette picked the 'SWAN' shirt and threw it on. Emma smirked at the view.  
"You should wear my gear more often, damn girl" she checked out Regina and clicked her tongue. Regina lifted a brow and Emma lifted her hands in surrender.  
"Just saying!"  
Rolling her eyes Regina picked up the uniform short and showed them to Emma.  
"Shorts"  
Emma waited a good minute before before lifting her brows and pursing her lips.  
"soo?"  
Regina sighed.  
"Shorts in Spanish is shorts"  
Emma bursted into laughter and Regina giggled a bit.  
"Well that's easy!"  
Regina looked under the table and smirked as she saw Emma wearing skinny jeans.  
"Okay stand up!"  
Emma obeyed instantly making Regina's smirk grow. Slowly Regina got closer and commanded.  
"Turn around"  
Emma did and god that ass! Regina smirked before slapping the butt lightly.  
Emma chuckled.  
"Are you done?"  
Regina hummed.  
"Not entirely, face me again, Emma" she said the name as sexy as she could enacting a shiver from the blonde. Obeying Emma turned and Regina latched on to the hem of her jeans pulling the blonde closer.  
Emma being herself, the ultimate ruiner of whatever was happening to her decided that then it was the right time to get choked on her own saliva. She cough inwardly and blushed not only because of embarrassment but because the slight choking didn't put of Regina. The brunette flushed their bodies together and leaned to Emma's ear whispering seductively.  
"Pantalones"  
The brunette's pulled away and finished  
"though some countries call them jeans anyway"  
Emma gaped clutching her throat as Regina turned to undo her jeans.  
What was the only thing she could think as Regina pulled them down and grabbed the hem of her panties.  
"Bombacha" the brunette stated and Emma could only nod and see what was going to be her next move.  
Sadly, for both of them Regina said.  
"Pull your pants back on"  
Reluctantly Emma did.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna do that yourself?"  
"No Emma,now take a seat beside me, we are going to study the face or cara in Spanish"  
Emma did and Regina scooted closer.  
The brunette pointed at her hair.  
"Pelo"  
Emma pointed with her and repeated the word in her sloppy accent.  
"Ojos"  
Said Regina pointing at her eyes.  
Emma pointed and repeated.  
Then Regina pointed at her nose and said.  
"Nariz"  
Emma smirked and made the bold move of leaning closer and place a sweet kiss on the olive nose.  
Regina blushed but kept on placing a finger on her scar.  
"Cicatriz"  
Emma, motivated by the result she got from the kiss placed her thumb over Regina's finger and rubbed it lightly.  
"Cicatriz" she repeated.  
Slowly Regina slid her finger down to her lips.  
"Labios" whispered Regina slowly and Emma was immersed by them.  
"La-bios" Emma said as she passed her thumb through them. Slowly the blonde leaned in with the brunette doing the same, the darkened orbs entertained by Emma's own thin lips.

**A.N**  
**I HAVE A NEW STORY GUYS!**  
**It's called Drunken Kiss! I'm testing it in Wattpad until chapter three!**  
**It under EvilDork ! YOURS AND TRULY!**  
**Oh yeah please I need suggestions for this story!**  
**So comment the shit out of me please!**  
**Even if it's shit I want it!**  
**Evil Dork!**  
**Oh I'm a bit of a bitch aren't i? *bites an empanada* I DON'T CARE MUAJAJAJAJA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**{Morgan Freeman voice}**  
**Previously in I Was The HighSchool Bully (IWTHB)**

**"La-bios" Emma said as she passed her thumb through them. ****Slowly the blonde leaned in with the brunette doing the same, the darkened orbs entertained by Emma's own thin lips.**

**{still in Morgan Freeman voice}**

**And so we continue,**

**Ch 10**

**VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO**  
**MagicMirrorSeesAll91 seriously I love you**

Emma subtly brushed her lips against Regina's to see if the brunette was sure. What the brunette did next surprised them both, Regina pulled away and stared at the devastated look on Emma's face. I really want to kiss her, thought Regina chewing her lower lip. She heard a faint whimper from Emma and that was it.

"Oh what the hell"  
Regina huffed to herself.  
She grabbed Emma's face and pressed their lips together. Emma had to get off her chair and straddle Regina's lap which the brunette hummed approvingly and slid her hands to Emma's hips brining them more impossibly together. Emma sucked Regina's lower lip lightly as Regina parted her lips lightly and Emma's tongue slithered in. Emma threaded her finger through the silky brown locks pulling their faces closer and deepening the kiss.  
It was a little sloppy but passionate and soon the girls were biting each other's lips and sucking making the other moan senselessly.  
Emma lips traveled down to the neck and kissed it until she found Regina's sweet spot were she sucked it making Regina pant.  
She felt Emma's hands sliding into her thighs.  
It was then that Regina snapped and pushed Emma off her. Emma stumbled and fell to the ground she had a worried look. Regina took a short breath and relieved.  
"Emma... Get out"  
Emma scrambled to her feet, scratching the back of her neck.  
"Regina, what, did I-"  
Regina shook her head making Emma's sentence disappear in thin air.  
"No, leave. Now"  
Emma was still grounded on the spot with a look of disbelief. Regina hated herself, she grabbed Emma's bag and threw it at her.  
"NOW!"  
She screamed her voice breaking a little. Emma just stared until she saw it. A twinkle flowing down Regina's cheek. A tear.  
Emma swallowed, she knew she had to be the stronger one. Without turning back she made her way out of the mansion and into her car.  
She gripped the steering wheel, white knuckled and pushed. She pushed a broken scream from deep within her. She screamed and punched her wheel before her face collapsed in her hands.  
"What the fuck did you do now?" She whispered to the cold empty car before leaving for her house.

Regina ran up her room and locked the door. Leaning her back against the cold wood she released the first sob, her hands digging under her shorts to finds the thin scars that disgusted her. Made her remember.  
"What are you doing?... You don't deserve her" she seethed to herself.  
"You destroyed her" she spat out and collapsed to the ground. She felt her skin like wax, it disgusted her, she was putrid. She didn't deserve Emma. Emma was pure, she was rancid. She contaminated people, she was an insolent child. Slowly her hand traveled to her scar.  
"Cicatriz"  
Regina whispered. 'Hideous scar... For a hideous face' her mothers voice resonated witching the walls of her room taunting her. Angering her. She felt her wax skin to melt off, if her skin was wax then what were her inside like? She thought of a dark matter, doing a pathetic excuse to remain alive. Slowly Regina crawled like a slug to her bathroom. She took off her shorts and underwater  
She turn the water scorching hot and hugged her legs as the shower hit her, the water cleansing her from all the filth. She raked her nails through her scars as the water burned her skin.  
"Por que diré que me escondo? si nadie me quiere ver... (Why do I say I'm hiding, if nobody wants to see me) "  
Regina body trembled as the first sobs fell from her throat.  
She was yet another filth in this world.

Zelena knew, she always did.  
She arrived to the usual mansion at the usual hour after being with Walsh. Yes, she lied to her sister but hey, the girl needed that push. She took her trench coat and and folded it over her arm before setting her keys on the bowl. Only once she heard the cling of the keys she moved around the house. Regina's iPod was still on the stereo and the study was disorganized or in her mothers words, unacceptable. She fixed the chairs and took the empty glass. Then a sweater caught her attention. Zelena picked the discarded piece of garment. She would have smirked but there was a wrong vibe emanating from the mess. She quickly fixed the study and left the glass on the sink before bolting up the stairs. She knocked on Regina's door.  
Nothing.  
She tried the knob.  
Locked.  
"R?"  
"Regina?"  
Zelena swallowed her worries and took off a key from a box in her room she had for emergencies. She promptly unlocked the door and heard the shower. She opened the bathroom door to find her sister crying uncontrollably hugging a shirt drenched in steamy water. Zelena turned the water to a healthy temperature and got in not worrying about her clothing or shoes. She fitted snuggle behind Regina and wrapped her arms protectively around the brunette who turned and started crying against her chest. Zelena passed a hand throw her wet hair and cooed to her.  
Regina held to her sister like a anchor. Her sister was her anchor. As the water lost it warmth Regina slowly sniffed and cleaned her face.  
"Wanna tell me what happened?"  
"I screwed up"  
Regina sniffed.  
"Oh Regina, come on let's get you dried up"  
Zelena stood up slowly stripping her cloths and wrapping a towel around her body. She then helped Regina up and took the damped 'SWAN'. She proceeded to help Regina out of her cloths and into another towel. Zelena changed quickly into her onesie and sat Regina on a chair and picked the blow dryer. Regina glared at her reflexion as her sister combed through her hair drying it. When she was done Zelena got her little sister into the brunette's pajamas and lead Regina to the bed, tucking her in.  
Regina felt useless. She was useless, she was nothing.  
Zelena stared at the unfocused mocha orbs and sighed. She settled beside the brunette.  
"You are worthy, you deserve love R"  
Zelena whispered but Regina didn't answer her mind was focused on a pair of forest eyes.

Emma punched the bag drawing loud thuds of the leather against her skin. The the outline of her hair and her tank top was drenched with sweat, and thick drops flowing down the side of her face.  
Left  
Right  
Left  
Kick  
Repeat.  
David stood behind it holding it still for her daughter, he frowned at how his daughter was releasing her steam. He was not the only one as Ruby gaped at her best friend. The blonde had arrive home and gotten into a fight with her twin about a t-shirt which then involved Mary Margaret screaming nonsense. David sighed he was eager for his son to be born because sometimes he didn't understand the woman problems. Emma had announced she was going to the gym and the sheriff was off shift so he wanted to have a little time with one of his daughters since the other one was with her boyfriend. David glared at the thought of Frederick for a moment distracting himself from the bag which got knocked to the side snapping him back.  
Emma huffed and glared at her father. She clenched her taped fists and continued to punch the bag in synced with her breath.  
"Emma are you okay?"  
Ruby asked cocking her head to the side.  
"Not. now"  
David sighed.  
"Emma come on you've been at this for an hour non stop"  
Emma slowed and delivered one last punch before glaring at the sheriff. Mulan came to blonde and placed her hand on the blondes shoulder.  
"What is troubling your mind?"  
The Asian woman directed Emma to fighting pad and dumped the blonde. Mulan got in and whistled and in a moment a very excited Killian Jones.  
"Wanna fight love?"  
He said jumping in place his hands lifted in position.  
Mulan nodded at the excited boy before looking at Emma.  
"Please tell me the story"  
Emma raised her brows.  
"While you fight"  
Mulan nodded and started to fight against Killian.  
Emma told her story.

"Honesty Swan, I think you should talk to her, she has a reason, when I started dating with Aurora she was having a hard time choosing between me and Philip, but I talk her and now it's all good"  
Killian sat beside the blonde and clutched his jaw. Mulan had kicked him pretty hard and knocked him out.  
"Yew Embuah you should tot spead to regbuina"  
Emma smiled at her friends.  
It was easy just gather courage and speak to the brunette.  
When she and her dad arrived to their home they found M&amp;M and Kathryn curled together watching some chick flick movie.  
"HES THE ONE FOR YOU RACHEL!"  
Mary screamed at the television.  
"Oh whatcha watching?"  
Emma said hurrying to the side of the couch that was free.  
"Something borrowed we caught it on tv it's pretty predictable but still.  
"Man I hate this movies"  
Emma whispered but settled cuddling with her sister and her mother. David rolled his eyes and went to get a shower.

Regina fix her strap, the weather was getting colder and she started wearing her wooly scarf. She sighed knowing she had to face Emma. She glanced at her satchel knowing that Emma's shirt was in there. She entered the educational building waving hello to the people passing by. Suddenly both her arms were caught up and she was walking arm with arm with no one else but her gay friends, Victor and Jefferson.  
"So it's true Reggie veggie?"  
Said the brunet and the blond nodded enthusiastically. Regina arched a brow.  
Jeffy rolled his eyes.  
"That your mother got attacked by poo throwers! "  
Regina snorted and laughed confirming the rumor and Victor smirked.  
"Ten dollars it was wolf girl and The swan!"  
Jefferson shook his head.  
"Are you mad? It was Graham and August for sure babe!"  
Victor snickered before the couple left Regina at her locker and said their goodbyes. Regina shook her head and grinned after them. She quickly grabbed her things so she could at least get some alone time but the moment she closed the green locker door there was a pair of equally green orbs staring at her which startled her.  
"Emma"  
She whispered recovering from the jump scare. Emma smiled.  
"Hey, good morning"  
Regina breath hitched and she hugged her books closer. The blonde stuffed her things and fixed her beanie which suited her incredibly and was making Regina bite her lip.  
"Good morning"  
Regina said simply.  
"Look Regina I'm sorry about yesterday if I overstepped but we need to talk"  
The blonde pleaded and Regina nodded. They had to talk.  
Before Emma could say another word she got hit from behind by someone. Ruby appeared and hushed.  
"Principal bitch is comin' Ems! Oh hey Regina"  
"Ruby"  
Regina nodded just in time as her mother strolled into the corridor. Cora with her head held high walked up to the group of girls. When she came within reach Ruby made a disgusted face.  
"Phew wee! What's that smell? Someone stepped on shit or somethin'?"  
Regina's eyes widen and her mother copied the action. The brunette was trying to hold a laugh as the blonde said.  
"Oh god! Someone shit their pants!?"  
Cora huffed a past through.  
Emma and Ruby laughed and high fives.  
"Come on Emma we are late for class"  
Emma nodded and looked at Regina.  
"Can you come to my Lacrosse practice today and we will talk, please"  
Regina sighed and bit her lip but nodded.

So there she was after school behind the bleachers waiting for Emma.  
She saw the blonde come out of the changing rooms with Neal behind her like a love sick puppy.  
It made her jealousy fume.  
She saw Emma spot her and she waved stupidly and blushing at the blonde

Emma ran to Regina.  
"You came"  
She breathed out flashing a charming smile. Regina smiled back and produced the Swan shit from her bag.  
"Of course I did, I have to give you your shirt"  
Emma thanked the girl but when Regina was pulling away she grabbed the brunette's wrist. Regina's stomach light up with the contact and the girl gulped.  
"Regina, yesterday was one of the best days of my life until I screwed up and ruined it, I'm sorry but I just wanted to know what I did wrong"  
Regina gasp and felt her eyes swelling with tears.  
"You did nothing wrong Emma, you are perfect, I'm the one with the problems, I'm messed up you deserve someone better" Regina whispered pulling away but Emma gripped her tighter.  
"Regina mills don't, you are the most beautiful girl I know, I've had a crush on you since forever, we are all messed up together and what I'm trying to say is that... I want to be messed up with you so, will you... Regina mills will you go out with me? On a date?"  
Regina smiled forgetting about her insecurities and brought the blonde closer making Emma placer her hands on the brunette's hips.  
"I would love to go out with you Nerdlan"  
Regina whispered before kissing the blonde passionately behind the bleachers.

**A.N**  
**Small one but it's what I have**  
**Sorry bro**  
**Comment**

**My new story is out btw**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

**Before we start**  
**A) I know nothing about Lacrosse**  
**B) I know nothing about this English people talk about**  
**C) yes coach Danny is THE Daniel the Stable boy but there won't be any relationship with Regina**  
**D) Henry (The kid) will appear but as a teacher and with the surname Smith and Henry, Regina's father, is Henry Mills.**  
**Got that? Great!**

_Henry grabbed both of his daughters hands and tugged them in for a hug. Zelena was still small enough to be enveloped by all of her fathers being. She was the first one to break and clutched tighter to the man who she considered her father. Regina followed with silent sobs and Henry kissed the top of their heads. He pulled away to look into Zelena's ocean orbs and Regina's mocha ones._  
_"I don't know when I'll see you again but you girls need to stick together my girls" he said firmly and both of his daughters nodded._  
_"I love you so much, I'm so sorry"_  
_They hugged again and Zelena whispered against his coat._  
_"It's okay father"_  
_She inhaled the cologne imprinting it in her memory. Regina had the possibility of reuniting with their father but Zelena knew she wouldn't be able to. She felt her mother's cold grip and she got ripped away. Regina cried and tried to reach for their father but Zelena knew. She hugged Regina and tugged her to her mothers classy black Mercedes._  
_Regina clanged onto her._  
_"We need to stick together" she whispered burying her face in the brown locks._

Zelena open her eyes from the memory and rubbed her face from the sleep. She sat up from her desk, marking really drained her out. She grabbed her cell phone and unlocked the device and saw a new message.

**R: Arriving late if mum asks I'm at the Game. Beso**

Zelena smirked before tapping a reply.

Regina sat on the bleachers beside Kat. Her body was buzzing with excitement, Emma Nolan invited Her out. A dreamy grin grew on her lips as she waved at Emma and the blonde grinned at her. Well she supposed, with the helmet it was hard to notice. Today was going to be their first match and everyone was excited. Regina was glad, because her excitement wouldn't be out of place, but as fate had it just like every best friend, Kat knew there was something off. Kat nudge her shoulder and smiled the smile Emma smiled.  
"What's up with you"  
Regina blush lightly and bit her lip. She didn't know if she should.  
"Your sister ah- asked me out"  
Kat squeal attracting all of the crowds attention. Regina clammed a hand on the blonde's mouth shushing her.  
"Katheryn!"  
Her mother scolded as she sat beside the girls. She had some huge signs that said 'do a swan shot!', 'Nolan is #1' and the usual ' Go White Knights'. She also had a white and gold strip in both her cheeks. Mary Margaret gave one to Kat and another one to Regina before standing and waving her own. Regina laughed softly and clapped as the team got in place. She lifted her ' Do a Swan shot' sign and cheered. Emma saw her and waved her stick. Regina blushed deeply. She would blame the cold air later.  
There was a loud tapping through the speakers before a voice with deep English accent boomed through them.  
"Heeello SSSSTORYBROOKE! I'm your usual conductor, yours truly Will Scarlet, and tonight... It's partly clouded, a bit chilly like about 8 degrees, we are starting the winter so- okay, yes, the game! THE GAME! Today's game, first of warm up before the season! We start with a little classic! we have the usual rivalry! Guest first! The ruthless boys of the north! Yes ladies and gentleman! From The NeverFalls HighSchool, The Lost Boys! Sporting green, with their captain PETER PAAAN!"  
The contrary bleachers full of guest erupted with cheers.  
"Yeah, yeah but here playing on their field! Our own, the brave, Sporting with pride, Gold and White! THE WHIIITEEE KNIGHTS from SSSSSTOOORYBROOKE HIIGH! Lead by my mate ROBIN HOOD! I mean Locksley! Beware Lost boys his mark never fails!"  
Regina,Kat and MaryMargaret cheered with the crowd.  
Suddenly the guest started chanting.  
"Pan never fails! Pan never fails!"  
Kathryn groaned she hated the classic matches of The White Knights against The Lost Boys, the enemy team always was very cocky. Regina saw one of the Lost boys raise his fist at the crowd and they cheered. She suspected that must be Peter, Peter Pan.  
"Okay alright Bloody hell! Alright people the match is beginning in three, two-" Will lifted an air horn and when it rang the two captains started the Face off.  
"Okay we start with a nice pass to the back from Pan to 24 Greendich, now to 15 and he goes through the center and OH! Nice block from Frederick and the balls free caught by Fa! Go Mulan! Mulan avoids the defense and passes the ball to Locksley! He goes in looking for a breach, oh. He found one and the ball flies to Nolan! And OH that must hurt, seriously my shoulder hurts from just watching that, some nudge from Willies bloody, nice try Nolan, the ball is recovered by the lost boys... And their name doesn't go forgotten as 22 Hendricks doesn't know where, what is he.. Oh nice technic by Hendricks! Ain't that a confusing bloke, The ball is now with Pan he goes for the shot and OUCH! That must hurt! Dear ones Pan just failed!He got blocked and smashed by the dynamic duo, Jones and Lucas! Hook and WolfGal! Cassidy, Hook goes to the centerrrr and the ball flies to Roobin! He sends it diagonal to Nooolan! Do a Swan shot! The Losties don't like that, Emma gets blocked, pass to Mulan and AND THERE SHE GOES, MULAN GOES FOR THE SHOT AND- SHE SCOORES! YOU ARE AN HONOR TO YOUR FAMILY FA AND TO YOUR COW! Bloody hell excellent distract and attack from Fa and Nolan! You girls are exciting, if you know what I mean ladies... You know where to find me.  
Okay.  
Lost boys go for the center, G-Humbert gets eliminated by a tackle OUCH! The go for center and Blockage! By our own little Eric! Philip has the ball.  
We have five minutes before the first time ends! Go White Knights... And Lost Boys...  
This first time was brought to you by Granny's, if you are not eating at Granny's ... Then where the hell you eating at?  
And we start, Pan, funny fact people, Pan is bread In Spanish, eh? How about you raise my grade Mr Quijano? No? Okay...  
The ball ain't with Peter Bread! Greendich, White Knights go for defense, Greendich to 10 Woodfair, Felix, and he goes in for the shot, and he gets blocked by Fa, you are on Fa-ire today Mulan! Frederick goes for front! And-OH Bloody hell he flies back after being rammed by LBs defense and Felix gets the ball, really no fault? Okay then, bloody! the dynamic duo gets smashed! White Knight's defense gets eliminated by 25 and the other guy, Felix to Pan, Cassidy prepares and Pan shoots and- Scoooorre for The Lost Boys! 1-1 paired up!better luck next time Cassidy. And that's the end for the first time!  
Remember, Granny's Diner ... It's good" Will gets out his horn and makes it ring. The crowd claps as the team gather up and take their helmets off. Kathryn flies down the flight of bleaches and runs to Frederick's side. He got hit pretty bad. Regina goes after her to check on the team. She sees Jones helping Ruby and they're laughing and congratulating each other. She nods at the couple and they smile.  
"Nice game"  
She whispers and Ruby beams.  
"Yeah but they won't go through us in the second, right Hook?"  
"Aye love"  
Regina nod and looks for Emma. She sees Kat nursing Fred and arguing with Coach Daniel. She spots MaryM fussing over Emma's shoulder blade and slowly Regina makes her way to them.  
"Hey"  
She whispers and Emma looks up with shinning forest eyes. Regina smiles but before she can talk someone lifts her up over their shoulder and she screams trying to fix her short uniform skirt from showing too much.  
"Ah-ROBIN!"  
Robin laughed and set her down before hugging her. His smile was so big Regina thought it might break his cheeks.  
"Regina! Can't believe you came!"  
Regina blush as her eyes darted quickly to Emma who was watching the interaction closely with narrowed eyes.  
"Yeah, well I had a good reason to come and watch"  
She answered looking at Emma and this time the blonde blushed. Robin turned to look at his team mate and then pouted at Regina.  
"That hurt"  
He joked before ruffling Regina's hair a bit before the brunette slapped his hand away. Emma watched the interaction with a smile, she never quite identified Robin's and Regina's. She felt pressure on her shoulder and turned to look at Neal.  
"Neal don't worry about the shot we can win this"  
Emma smiled encouragingly but Neal didn't respond instead she pulled her close, their shoulder pads clacking together and he whispered harshly.  
"What's up with you and Mills?"  
Emma glared and muttered an 'unbelievable'. She pulled away fitting her gloves and put her helmet on, fastening the belts.  
"Non of your business Cassidy"  
Before Neal could answer Robin's voice boomed to them and only them.  
"Cassidy stay focused, Eric get your game on, keep up with Jones and Ruby, Fred pull back to midfielder and I want you Philip to keep on the middle, Graham I liked your blockage on Pan keep it up, Emma and Mulan you stay in attackers with me, got it?"  
The team nodded and Robin smiled before walking to prepare for the face off. Regina smiled and walked to Emma tentatively fixing the jock shirt. Emma followed every hand movement and chuckled when the hand clawed to the bars of her helmet. Regina brought Emma's face closer by the helmet and whispered.  
"Be safe"  
Then she turned and walked to the bleachers with all her glory like nothing happened leaving emma grinning like an retrieved her crosse and position just in time as Will tapped the mic. She could feel Neal burning holes in her back and ass but she kept her focus entirely on the boy in green in front of her. She had to play it safe, breach and shoot.  
"Welcome back mates, we are one o one, about to start the second time of the game, things are tense and the sun is setting a bit afraid to see the showdown, the second time is brought to you by The Rabbit Hole, The Rabbit Hole we welcome you even if you aren't 21, met some nice blokes at The Rabbit Hole, talking about alcohol, party at the winners place, yes, don't worry parents no alcohol in there... Aha Ha ha... Okay an the match starts in Three, Two, one"  
He blows his horn and the face off starts.  
"Face off aaaaand Robin takes the ball bolting to the middle, blocked, ball caught by lost boy no idea who, 19 lost boy, goes to Pan, and oh blocked by Eric the king of La La Land, get your game on mate, Graham, goes to Philip and double rammed nice defense Lost boys, Frederick gets the ball.. run Fred run! Fred Gump to Robin, they go for the blockage, Hood jumps and he is thrown back! The ball is airborne and it's caught by Mulan, Fa being chased and Nolan breaches giving Fa an opportunity, Nolan has the ball, she goes and LOOK AT THAT SWAN SHOT! Golie doesn't know what hit him! SCOOOOORE FOR THE WHITE NIGHTS by Number 18"  
Emma smashed her helmet with Rubes before turning to the cheering crowd. She easily spotted her qtwin cheering with her very enthusiastically aggressive mother and Regina who waved her sign. Robin high Fives Emma before they return to their position as Pan is about to make his move.  
"And pan moves he goes for the center teaming up with Felix and Felix goes for the center while pan drifts. They are attempting a double attack! Nolan caughts up to them and tries to stop Pan. Oi! it's good to know that one of you blokes listens to me eh! Just saying! Pan goes jumps and OH knocks Emma! That's a bloody fault! Referee doesn't seem to catch it and score of the Lost Boy are you fuckin kidding me mate!? You blind or something eh!? Robin calls time off and people of the bleachers are stumbling down to 18 who is still knocked cold, bloody hell"

Regina stumbled down hurriedly while the Nolan's who seemed to know their way through the bleachers were far infront of her.  
"Damn it Emma, why are you always getting knocked?!"  
She heard Kathryn curse and MaryM got first to Emma. She stared at the body of her daughter anger rising inside of her.  
"PAAAAN!"  
Mary screamed and strutted towards the LostBoys captain to give the smug piece of shit a piece of her mind in 'you better as hell don't mess or endanger my family or I'll kill you in your sleep' way.  
Regina kneeled beside Emma ripping the white helmet off.  
Ruby ran toward her with Hook behind. Robin appears next.  
He sighed and said.  
"Regina you mind taking Emma to the infirmary, the referee said the game will continue and I'm throwing Bolt in as replacement"  
Regina nodded swallowing her worries as she stared at the girl she loved deeply unconscious.  
Ruby sucked a breath as she saw the intense emotions playing in the mocha eyes.  
She thought Regina hated Emma.  
Or that's what she remembers.

**A.N**  
**Because I love a raging, pregnant M&amp;m**  
**NEXT UP FLASH BACKS**  
**MM KAY?**

_**Like to make art?**__**  
**__**Wanna do a cover of any of my works? ( Drunken Kiss, TOWER, I Was The Highschool Bully)**__**  
**__**Or fanart?**__**  
**__**If you want comment!**__**  
**__**This is so annoying I know**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

**I apologies for last chapter where I said that Emma's shirt is n18 it actually is n14 and for like... Chapter five where I accidentally made Regina call Emma Ms White and not Ms Nolan**  
**Yeah I write this while writing tower simultaneously so... Yeah**  
**Also I apologies to any spelling or grammar mistakes, writing is not my thing but i was seriously never going to consider making a drawing or comic about these stories.**  
**The thought of drawing lana or jen scares me.**

**On ward to the story!**

**Fffffflash BAAAAACK**  
**Chill IT Marty Mcfly**

13 year old Roberta Lucas or Ruby Lucas, ran through the corridors swiftly going through the wave of seniors with her phone tracking another phone.  
"Excuse me"  
She said as she ran past the wave and into another corridor. She got wolf whistles and a few laughs in reply making her blush a little. Her phone lead her into the girls bathroom.  
Typical.  
She saw a familiar backpack in the bathroom garbage and took it out making a disgusted face as her stomach revolted at the sight of used lady pads that got stuck on it. Heaving, Ruby ripped those away and threw them back in the garbage before cleaning the backpack. The bathroom was silent, the tap running being the only noise until there was a small whisper like a squeak.  
"Ruby?"  
Ruby sighed.  
"Right here Ems"  
One of the doors of the stalls slowly creaked opened and Ruby walk towards it. There sitting beside the toilet was Emma. Her red streaked forest eyes shimmering behind her thick glasses and her unruly curls where tamed as always in a high pony tail that Ruby was sure her twin had done. Ruby sighed and extended a hand to her friend. Emma took it with a sniff and Ruby helped her up before giving the blonde back her pack.  
"Regina?"  
The brunette asked cautiously and Emma let a small sad laugh.  
"Is it even a question now?"  
Emma said shrugging. Ruby glared and huffed her anger rising.  
"Why? Emma, for the love of god, why do you let her do this to you?"  
Emma stared at her friend, her forest eyes hazed with emotions.  
"I don't know Ruby"  
She confessed softly, she couldn't tell her friend she was attracted to her bully. How would Ruby react?  
Ruby saw the trouble in Emma's eyes and sighed again. They got out of the bathroom and assaulted by the one and only, Killian Jones. Storybrooke's other hard core nerd with thick rimmed glasses just like Emma and a vest with a Bow tie.  
Emma breathed a relief as her friend grabbed her shoulders and inspected her for injuries as he always did. When she saw she only had red streaked eyes he hugged her close before whispering in her ear.  
"Don't cry, don't raise your eye, it's only teenage wasteland"  
Emma snorted at his reference before laughing and pulled out of his embrace to bump his shoulder with a fist. Killian smirked at seeing the blonde back to life and laughing. He always knew how to cheer her up.  
Killian wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulder and pushed her towards their literature class.  
"So Regina and who else?"  
Killian asked casually.  
Emma groaned knowing Killian was going to ask.  
"Just Regina"  
Killian snorted.  
"Emma, there's no way Regina could take you down like that"  
Emma huffed and looked at her worn out red snickers.  
"Regina and Tink found me in the library, mean words about how I was a worthless filth and jokes about my mother before I pushed Tink and they hit back and threw my back pack, usuals"  
Killian hugged her close as they entered their class. Their professor looked up from the papers in his desk and smiled his dimples hidden by his dark stubble.  
"Ah! The three musketeers! How nice for you to join us!"  
Ruby smiled shyly muttering a low.  
"Sorry Professor Smith"  
Mr Smiths smiled and pointed at their seats.  
"Please class, you can call me Henry, so we were starting Alice in Wonderland, any opinions in that story?"  
Emma took her seat beside Killian and opened her books. She could feel a familiar gaze upon her, she turned to meet a familiar pair of eyes. Emma smiled weakly at her sister and Katheryn mouthed a sorry. Probably apologizing for her friends actions but Emma was used to it. To their bantering, bullying and insults. Emma just sighed as her eyes roamed over the figure hidden slightly by her sister. Regina was deep in the book and look serene, almost angelic. Emma snorted softly at the thought. Suddenly brown eyes lifted from the desk and stared at Emma. Disgust. That was the only emotion present in those hard obsidian eyes. Emma sighed and went back to her book for the remaining of the class. It was last period and the blonde only wanted to get out of that class and into the library. Emma felt her eyes drifting back to Regina and grumbled under her breath. Her eyes always drifted to the damned girl and Emma hated herself for being such a love sick teenager. Emma glanced at Regina to find the dark orbs staring at her. The bell rang snapping both of their stare contest and Emma gathered her things and rushed out of the room with Killian. The two kids huddle together as the wave of students drifted them forward and Emma pushed Killian out of the sea of legs and bullies. A hand grabbed Emma and pulled her out along with Hook and Emma looked up to see her boyfriend, Neal. Emma's stomach churned in disgust, boyfriend. It was with Neal that Emma realized that she didn't like boys and she had yet to tell Neal, won't that be a punch in the gut?  
Neal hugged her close by the waist and chuckled as the wave passed leaving a very dizzy Killian Jones. Ruby who just spot him rushed to help him.  
"Killian!"  
Killian smiled and accepted Ruby's help before staring at Emma and Neal. Emma looked down knowing that Killy liked her in someway but she told him about her revelation and that there was another girl for him. At this thought Emma looked at Ruby, so relieved to see that her friend was okay.  
Emma smiled and slowly unhooked herself from Neal, the boy ofcourse was oblivious to her discomfort and leaned kissing her on the cheek. Killian watch in disgust and Ruby fidgeted with silent jealousy.  
"Oh babe! I need to leave for practice! See ya"  
Neal waved at his friends and pecked Emma on the lips before jogging out. The boy met up with Locksley, which turned to Emma and her friends giving them a wave and a smile before leaving with Neal for the fields. Ruby waved good bye and perked beside Killian as the three teenagers moved to get their stuff.  
"Hey Killy today they give you your contacts?"  
Killian looked to his neighbor locker which was Ruby's and grinned excitedly.  
"Aye! I'm going now after school, wanna come?"  
Ruby nodded enthusiastically and them the couple turned to Emma who was stuffing her back pack with her text books.  
"You coming Ems? we can go to granny's to celebrate!"  
Emma smiled sheepishly and shook her head.  
"Nah I have to catch up and mom asked me to stay behind"  
Emma watch them leave and slipped into the library and smiled at Mulan that was leaning against a shelve as always waiting for her.  
"Hey Emma"  
Emma blushed lightly.  
"Hi"  
The walked together with Milan's hand on Emma's lower back and they entered the Silent Room.  
A room where they would never be bothered by anyone. Mulan checked each isle before entering and locking the door, drawing the curtains close so no one saw their activities.

**A.N**  
**New cover by Bae Eepree!**  
**I love ya**  
**I wanted to leave you some suspense!**  
**So I broke it into two short parts**  
**Caaaauseeee imma bitch!**  
**And angst coming**  
**Not only in the past but in the future!**  
**You know the drill**  
**Evil Dork**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

**I don't know how to bully people..**  
**And I hate this chapter with all my gut**  
**And don't worry I don't cut myself just in case**  
**The Scientist Coldplay**

Mulan turned and smiled at the only other person in the room that was sitting on the table.  
She stalked forward and placed her arms on the hips before capturing the soft lips she been meaning to kiss the whole day. Emma stood aside and rolled her eyes before clearing her throat making the couple break apart. Before she might have felt awkward but now, she knew the drill with those two.  
"I don't want to be a twat blocker, but you guys kill me with your cuteness!"  
Aurora laughed and looked at Emma.  
"We know"  
Emma smiled and sat down. It wasn't long ago since she got together with the other known lesbians of the school, who were Aurora and Mulan. Mulan was an year older while Aurora was in her year, though they never talked before but Emma had seen her around her house, cause Kat. Emma was surprised Aurora was actually a pretty cool chick, a little bit naive and stupid at times but nice and cute. She had recently broken up with Philip and got with Mulan, god knows it went fast but they were both very happy and married, in the sense they were very committed to each other.  
"Totally a twat blocker Nolan"  
Mulan laughed and took a seat next to Aurora.  
"Well excuse me if I want to actually get some work done"  
Emma said already with her attention on the book and twirled her pen in one hand. Aurora whined as her girlfriend leaned to Emma to help the blonde with her math homework.  
After a while, when they finished and aurora was just painting her nails, Mulan broke the sweet silence.  
"I heard about Regina"  
Emma shrugged and bit her pen nervously. Aurora was snapped from her daze of singing Nicky minaj and jumped off the table before walked up to Emma.  
"Emma are you okay?"  
Emma smiled and nodded.  
"It's alright Rory, You need more than words to get through me"  
Mulan smiled and slapped Emma on the back a little to hard which made Emma flinch.  
"That's the attitude Nolan!"  
Rory grinned but made a mental note to tell Kat even if the blonde asked why was she even talking to her twin but she would take the chance for Emma.  
"Mu, why you don't train Emma?"  
Emma gawked and paled not knowing how to react, in the other hand Mulan light up and beamed.  
"That's a great idea! You are fantastic at sports Ems you need a little muscle that's all!"  
Emma blushed and grinned sheepishly.  
"Gee are you sure you don't mind Mulan?"  
Mulan shook her head.  
"Of course not, I'll be honored to teach you, plus I need a new sparring companion"  
Mulan said with a sly wink and Emma felt a rush of excitement.  
It wasn't hours later that the group parted ways with a small wave.  
"Are you sure you don't want a ride with me Ems?"  
Emma nodded.  
"Sure, mom is rounding up here and we are having dinner out at Tonys with Kat and Dad"  
The couple nodded and waved a last goodbye before leaving for Mulan's black mustang. Emma sighed she still had fifteen minutes to spend. Emma made her way through the deserted halls towards the girls bathroom.  
That's when she found her. At first Emma didn't know who it was an just stayed paralyzed looking at the person curled up against the bathroom wall. She was sobbing and had her head tucked between her knees. Emma stood awkwardly, she had been there once, when Regina started bullying her out of the blue.  
Emma took a deep breathe and did what he always did.  
"You know, the floor is dirty"  
Emma said teasingly trying to lighten the mood.  
The brunette flinched and slowly looked up revealing she was Regina.  
Emma gasped and surprising both ran next to Regina's side.  
"Regina... What's wrong what happened?"  
Emma hushed worried and Regina gaped.  
"What's wrong? Why do you care?"  
Emma felt a flare of anger light up at the note of Regina's voice but didn't show it, instead she showed the brunette a full blown smiled and said.  
"Because, unlike you, I care about people, even if they are a pain on my ass"  
Regina blinked and slowly her eyes were clouded by disgust and Emma swallowed her insecurity about why was that.  
"Stay away from me, dont touch me you pathetic nerd"  
Emma glared as her anger unleashed.  
"What the fuck is your problem? Huh!? You spend half your day staring at me like I'm dinner and then you bully me! And now I try to help! What did I do to deserve this? WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!"  
Regina looked like she had been slapped and Emma might just have cause she let everything go.  
Regina bared her teeth and seethed.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? YOU WHERE BORN!"  
Regina shouted and Emma felt her tears gathering. The shout continued as the darkness took over her.

When Emma came back, There was a familiar warmth on her left Hand. Emma snapped her eyes opened and she heard a gasp. Regina came Into view. She had been crying and a beautiful smile came to her lips.  
"Oh Emma! You scared me!"  
Emma felt her anger rising. How could she been so careless? Let Regina so easy?  
Emma flinched and ripped her hand off Regina. Regina frown and gaped.  
"Emma what-"  
"Get the fuck away from me"  
Regina took a step back as her heart clenched painfully.  
"Emma"  
Emma glared and jumped off the medical bed and stumbled a bit. Regina rushed and tried to help but her hands were slapped away by the blonde.  
"Don't fucking touch me"  
Emma recomposed herself and glared at Regina one last time before whispering.  
"Sorry for being born Regina"  
And she walked off leaving a sobbing Regina behind.  
Regina kneeled and collapsed. Her world going around and around. She remembered that day. She didn't mean Emma... She never meant Emma. She screwed up. She always screwed up.  
"See Regina, love is weakness, it destroys you"  
Regina glared up to see Cora standing at the door of the nurse ward. The woman morphed her face into one of a kind mother and extended her hand to Regina.  
Regina took it.

Emma stormed through the field and everyone let the fuming blonde pass. Everyone except Neal.  
"Emma what's wrong?"  
Emma snapped at Neal and took one look at his face before her anger got away. She better get all of it out.  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!? Are you so damn dense Neal that you don't get a simple 'no.. I'm a lesbian' I mean Jesus Neal! It's been three years and you still didn't get the message! And I've kissed girls! Just leave me alone Neal"  
Neal stood rooted to the spot nonplussed and Emma rolled her eyes before heading to the changing rooms to get changed. Mulan stood away from her know that is was best to let the blonde cool off. Ruby had already left with Killian when the game ended and Emma could get to her car without further distractions.  
She drove faster than usual to her house and when she got there she practically smashed the door closed and entered the garage. Kathryn jumped a little from her place at the piano as her twin fumed. She knew that face too well. Regina.  
"Emma?"  
Emma hold her finger to shush her and Kat did.  
"Just play Kat I'm not In the mood"  
Kat gulped and nodded. She started the intro of a song that made Emma relax instantly.  
"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
_You don't know how lovely you are,_  
_I had to find you, tell you I need you_  
_Tell you I'll set you apart"_

Emma felt her leg buzzing and took her phone out.

_Unknown._  
_Emma can we please talk? It's Regina_  
_If you want to talk meet me at granny's in half an hour._

Emma glared at the letters and ignored the message all together.

'_Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard,_  
_Oh take me back to the start'_

Regina was panicking.  
She had escaped her mother and ran up to Granny's to meet Emma. But Emma was late as so Regina waited. Half an hour became one and soon she waited two hours. Regina felt disgusted with herself, she was just so stupid and made the wrong mistakes.  
"She isn't coming"  
Came a sever voice and Regina looked up to se Ruby frowning at her.  
"I screwed up"  
Before Ruby could speak Regina scurried out of granny's and ran. Her tears getting lost in the wind as very nostalgic haunting thoughts invaded her mind. When she arrived at the mansion she was drenched in sweat but she isn't care.  
She had an excuse.  
"Regina what the hell did you do?"  
Her mother scolded as she saw her all sweaty. Regina slowly turned with watery eyes.  
"**I screwed up**"  
She sobbed and went to her room. Like in a trance she walked to her bathroom, slowly stripping her cloths to the ground. She filled her tub with suitable water and then she took it out, her razor.

_'I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
_Pulling your puzzles apart_  
_Questions of science, science and progress_  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart'_

Emma just sat there thinking about all her past. Why did Regina always looked at her like that? Why did she treat her like shit and now when she's back they are all lovey dove with each other and making eyes? Was it something that happened in Boston? Or was it part of something much bigger? An ultimate prank?  
That made the most sense, and Emma walk right into it.

'_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_  
_Oh, and I rush to the start_  
_Running in circles, chasing our tails_  
_Coming as we are'_

Kat kept singing and Emma listened still mad at Regina. Of course the blonde had stood her up, Regina deserved it and much more. Emma was cut off by a groan coming from inside the house but quickly dismissed it since, well her mother still had a month to go.  
Should she forgive Regina? Try to make it work?

'_Nobody said it was easy_  
_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_  
_**I'm going back to the start**_'

With a final glare at the ground she decided, that no, she shouldn't.  
David busted through the door making the twins jump. He looked agitated and sweaty and only said one sentence to make everyone panic.  
"The baby is coming!"

Regina started slow in the tub. The moment the sweet pain shot through her wrist and invaded her senses her body relaxed and she felt the disgusted leave her. She deserved this, no she deserved more. So she continued. She was trying very hard not to go over the limit, she didn't want to die only create pain. Her memories has bloomed from her mind and she was quietly sobbing, listening to Zelena pound on the door. She let her memories of bullying Emma and her suffering over take her as she continued cutting. Suddenly Regina felt it hurt much more and opened her eyes. Blood, she knew there would be a little blood, but this blood was gushing from her wrist never stopping. She had cut too deep. Reina tried to get of the tub but her wounded hands gave her an she stumbled to the floor hitting her head. Darkness appeared on the corner of her vision as she saw the floor being painted by her blood.

When Emma got to the hospital with her sister, her father was already there and they where taking her mother to a preparation room. She was nervously pacing around and it was starting to drive her sister mad.  
"Can you please stop!?"  
Kat snapped and Emma did. With a sigh, Kat stood up and walked to her twin extending an arm which Emma took questioningly.  
"c'mon let's go for a walk around the hospital okay?"  
Emma nodded and they walked, clearing their minds. She wondered how long till their brother was born, and what would his name be?  
Her parents wanted to call him Neal, but Emma strongly disagreed.  
"Zelena?"  
Kathryn said questions and ma frowned.  
"No that's a girls name Kat"  
Emma said but her thought was cut when she heard.  
"Oh god Kathryn"  
Emma looked up to see the oldest of the Mills children rushing to her sister. Why was Zelena here? Dread filled her gut as she saw Zelena's fear and tear falling from the ocean eyes.  
"Regina"  
Zelena sobbed confirming Emma's suspicion.  
"She went to deep Kat"  
Those four first words hit Emma hard, shattering and crushing her world down. Regina was cutting herself? And most importantly, she went too deep, was she alive? Was it suicide? Emma looked up at Zelena with her own tears falling.  
"Where is she?"  
Emma asked in a whisper and Zelena pointed a door. Kat rushed and barged in while Emma walked slowly, she was thinking the worst happened.  
And she was wrong.  
Regina laid there in the hospital bed sleeping with her wrists covered with gauze. She was tucked into the bed and her bare legs where in the display showing off old scars the brunette did to herself. Emma finally understood why Regina had pushed her off that day in the Spanish lesson. Because she was about to touch her scars.  
Kat sobbed and cradled her friends head against her chest. Emma felt a pang of guilt, she did this. Somehow this was her fault. Zelena walked in with a guy in a tow and looked at Emma.  
"It wasn't your fault"  
Zelena whispered to Emma and the guy continued.  
"Or Regina's, hi I'm Walsh"  
Walsh extended his hand and Emma shook it. Her phone buzzed and she took it to see a message from her father.

**HE'S COMINFJDY**

"Kat, the baby is here"  
Emma said and her sister looked up.  
"Go ahead now I'll call you when she wakes"  
Zelena said cleaning her face from her tears as Walsh hugged her.  
Emma and Kathryn nodded as they rushed. Emma silently prayed for Regina to be fine.  
She was going to make this right and for that she had to know Regina's side of their story.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

_**Fix you Coldplay**_  
_**Better together Jack Johnson**_

**This Fic is so gonna go full on Coldplay. Man and I'm not into that band but DAYUMMMM CHRIS MARTIN AND GUY... Yeah that's all my Coldplay knowledge.**

"DAAAAAVIDDDD"

The twins screamed at the top of their lungs as they slided down the hospital hallways. They only used their fathers name, David, for three reasons.  
He stole the prize that came with the cereal box.  
He eat something he should have.  
And finally he said something stupid related to a woman's menstruation when said woman was in their period.  
And now the girls added a fourth and maybe final reason,  
Figuring out if their baby brother was born.

Thankfully their father rushed out of a set of double doors wearing a blue scrubs like nurse set up. He looked pale and was trembling a little but he had a boastful broad smile on his lips. He urged the girls to follow, and follow they did toward their mother's room.

"You guys ready to meet baby Roman?"

He asked and Kat and Em nodded.

"Hell yeah, we've been waiting 9 months for that kid to pop up"

Kat said nudging her sister and Emma laughed nervously. Without further distractions the man opened the door and there laid a much chilled Mary Margaret cradling a beautiful new born as he sucked on her tit happily.  
The twins run to their mother side and congratulated her.

"Aw mom! He has my eyes!"

Mm laughed at Emma and sniffed.

"You mean your bipolar eyes that can't settled between blue and green? Yes, and He has my chin"

Mary said and David chuckled swinging his arm over his wife shoulder.

"And he will have my charm"

He said finally and the family laughed before Mary said.

"A true Nolan indeed"

Emma drove Kat back home as they wanted to get a shower and changed of cloths. Like a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, combat boots, a white shirt v neck shirt and jean shirt. They prepared the house for when their mother arrived with their father in a tow carrying the baby's bag. The adults sighed happily as they could rest for a moment and Roman yawn from his crib as Emma made It sway lulling her baby bro to sleep. Once the house was calm, Emma said goodbye to Kat grabbed her guitar and headed to her car.  
She took her phone to send Ruby a message to check for band meet up, when it chirped receiving a message that wasn't from the lanky brunette but from another.

**Regina fucking Mills**:  
_Emma this is Zelena, she woke up a little while ago and she's back napping, I have to go take my mother back home, could you keep an eye on her?_

A part of Emma screamed at her to accept but there was a nagging, small, little bitchy voice saying she shouldn't. Then she remembered the scars and the tear streaked cheeks and she typed a message.

Zelena sighed a relief when she saw the almost instant reply.

❤️ **Ems Nolan**:

_Sure be right there_

And there was Emma Nolan back in the hospital carrying her guitar. Emma was a determined girl and once she set herself to something, she sure as hell accomplished it, and right now, no matter how angry she was at Regina, she wanted to find out the deal about those scars.  
Full of purpose Emma entered the room where Regina laid sleeping, she look angelical, just like everyone, who doesn't snore, sleeping.

She took the cheap leather seat next to Regina, the seat was still warm and it had Zelena's scent still attached to it. It seemed Zelena left not long ago. Emma stared at the sleeping beauty infront of her. Regina was a beautiful girl and it pained Emma to see those self inflicted scars marring her olive skin. But all in all for Emma, Regina was still the closest thing there was to the utopia thought of perfection.

Not wanting to seem like a creep, Emma adjusted her guitar and started to play softly the first song that came into her trouble mind.  
The low plucking was like an ominous sound bouncing against the walls. Gulping down her fear Emma started with just a bare, plain whisper.

"_When you try your best,_  
_But you don't succeed._  
_When you get what you want,_  
_But not what you need,_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,_  
_Stuck in reverse"_

She got more into her angered feelings of why in the world would Regina do this to herself and her music got a little louder along with her confusion.

"_And the tears come streaming,_  
_Down your face,_  
_When you loose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_... Could it be worse?"_

Emma felt her tears rising but sniffed them down and picked with the plucking.

"_Light will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try_  
_To fix you_.."

She started the strumming, kept singing getting more lost into the song trying to explain her feeling and her questions.  
She wanted to fix Regina, to get into the brunette's walls and snuggle in there. She wanted to know how she ended like this, how she could make it better, she wanted to help her, love her. Show her life was still worth living, that they could solve whatever was bothering together.  
That they could make it past her problems,  
Their problems.  
She got into the instrumental so hard she missed the sounds of the sheets rustling.

"_Tears stream_  
_Down your face,_  
_when you loose something it could not be replaced,_  
_Tears stream,_  
_Down your face,_  
_And I,_

_Tears stream,_  
_Down your face_  
_I promise you I will never fall on my mistake,_  
_Tears stream your face and I,_  
_... Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones,_  
_And I will try... I promise Regina, to fix you"_

She heard a small almost audible sob that made her head snap up. There, half way sitting up in a rigid position was a gawking Regina. Emma set her guitar down and smiled at Regina before casualy pointing at the door.

"You want me gone?"

Regina manage to shake her head and swallowed before setting herself more comfortably on the bed.  
She gazed down at her gauzed wrist and bit her lip hoping Emma would avoid the obvious question and not realize how uncomfortable she was.  
But Emma obviously saw how tensed Regina was and instead asked her a question.

"For how long have you, you know.."

She let it float knowing Regina would catch her drift. She was in an awkward position herself as she didn't know if she reached the subject okay.  
Regina sighed and made herself look at Emma.

"Since I started bullying you"

That hit Emma hard making her fall against the recliner and let out a breath.

"Since... What... But.. Wait, did I, did I do this?"

"Oh god no Emma! No, this was all me, I'm the screw up not, not you"

Emma leaned forward and trapped Regina's trembling hand on her own. Regina gasped as a shock of electricity went though her but didn't pull back.  
Emma was looking at her with inciting hypnotic eyes and all that Regina could do was get lost in them.

"You are not a screw up Regina, sure everyone has their mistakes but they learn from them and power through them and, and if they can't alone, then they ask for help! Why, why didn't you ask for help? Even to me why!? Why this why you were bulling me? For a release so you could stop cutting?"

Regina shook her head as she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"No Emma, this was my punishment for mistreating you, you have to understand I was helping you, my mother she"

Regina quickly closed off as fast as she opened and Emma grabbed her other hand.

"Your mother what, Regina?"

There was more edge on the blonde's voice this time. Regina blushed and bit her lip looking at their joined hands.  
Emma let go of her left and hooked her finger on the brunette's chin and with her thumb quickly brushing the fallen tears and drying the cheek.

"Hey, you can tell me"

She said lovingly and Regina's heart bursted with intense fire. She nodded.

"She, she didn't approve my... sexual orientation and when the beatings didn't fix me of my ways she... She threatened your family, your parents job, Kat and you... Oh Emma you were in so much danger I couldn't let you suffer because of me!"

Emma narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"But why us?"

She asked tentavily and Regina blushed harder. Regina bit her tongue and closed her eyes momentarily gathering her courage before opening her gaze to the far wall.

"Because Emma, I care for you very deeply, I l-like you, like... Like like you"

She finished with a huff and kept her gaze on the wall not ready to face her crush just yet. So she couldn't see Emma's beaming smile. With her finger still on Regina's cheek Emma made the brunette looked at her and this one looked surprise by the look on the blonde's face.

"Well guess what Bullina Mills, I also like, like-like you"

And with that Emma kissed Regina without doubts or second thoughts. She kissed her lovingly and caring. Hungrily yet softly. The kiss was arousing but not lustful as the lazy tongues stroke each other.  
When they parted Emma placed her forehead against Regina's and cleaned the brunette's cheeks from tears.

"You like me?"

Regina whispered broken and unbelievably. Emma had never seen her so vulnerable, with her still closed eyes fearing with rejection.

"Did you hear me Gina? I like like you, probably more, you've been my crush since forever, even with you bullying, and I promised to fix you"

"You mean that?"

"More than anything in the world, babe"

She sealed that promise with a short soft kiss.  
Regina chuckled as freshly new tears streamed down her face and opened her eyes.

"So fast into the pet names?"

Emma shrugged confidently.

"Remember that date? How about I snuck quickly to granny's, get back here before you have second thoughts and I play you a few songs?"

Regina smiled, fully for the first time in a long time.

"That sounds wonderful dear"

Emma winked and wasted no time to rush to granny's. She sneaked past Ruby, asked Rory that was working there to get her the food extra fast and then sneaked up back into the hospital without anyone spotting her.

Regina let out a small giggle as Emma did a bad copy of mission impossible and slipped into the room.

"See, new record!"

Emma said as she placed the order on the bedside table. Regina nodded and looked at the burgers. Her stomach grumbled and Emma smirked.

"I knew I wasn't the only one hungry here"

Emma prepared a plate for Regina and one for herself. Once they started eating she broke the silence.

"Before you looked at me with disgust... Why?"

Regina shook her head and took a large bite.

"You saw that? No, I was thinking about my scars and how I didn't deserve you"

She whispered once se swallowed the delicious hamburger.

"Deserve me? You deserve love Regina and I'm willing to give that to you, So I was like your crush or something?"

Emma said cheekily making Regina coughed a little and blushed.

"Y-yes, and bullying you was the only way to get your attention without getting my mothers"

Emma glared and grumbled.

"Damn I hate that woman"

Regina nodded solemnly and went back to her food.

"Did Kat know?"

Regina swallowed but nodded once again and Emma sighed.

"Holy damn... So you are telling me that your mother is abusive"

Regina let out a small humorless laugh.

"Yeah, try telling that to the rest of StoryBrooke"

"I'm going to kill her"

Emma said seriously and Regina snapped to her.

"Please don't... Don't get in this"

"Like hell Regina! She hurting you, so I'm gonna hurt her!"

Regina shook her head.

"Emma no... Think about the consequences! I'm okay"

Emma stood up angrily and pointed at her Regina.

"Okay? Are you mental? You are in a hospital bed for suicide!"

Regina flinched at the tone of Emma and the words of the blond stung.

"It wasn't suicide.."

Emma imidiatly softened and sat back down.

"It wasn't?"

Regina shook her head and looked at Emma with cold distant eyes.

"I, didn't realize how far I was going but I didn't, want to end my life"

Emma let out a breath and have her a smile.

"Great, I was afraid I was going to loose you Mills"

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Not for now, Nerdlan"

Emma laughed beautifully and leaned for kissed which she received eagerly.

"How are we going to this?"

Regina asked tiredly.

"Together, we can make this thing together"

Emma smiled encouragingly and picked her guitar. Regina lifted a brow with a smile and Emma waggled hers.

She did a small plucking and Regina narrowed her eyes trying to figure out the song.

"_There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a post card,_  
_No song that I can sing but I can try for your heart,_

_And our dreams are made out of real things,_  
_like a shoe box of photograph or a cptone loving,_

_Love is the answer at lest for most of the question in my heart,_  
_Why we are here, where do we go and why is it so hard?_  
_Is not always easy and sometimes love can be deceiving,_  
_I'll tell you one thing is always better when we're together_

_Mmm it's always better when we are together_  
_Yeah will look at the stars when we are together_  
_Yeah it's always better when we're together"_

Emma looked up to see Regina smiling beautiful and she kept playing the song just to keep that smile on her face.  
She kept singing and heard Regina getting closer and closer until she saw her legs tangling from the bed

When she got back into the humming she looked up again to see Regina sitting in front of her with loving eyes completely entranced with Emma's singing. Emma gasped for a moment but recomposed.

_"I believe in memories, they look so pretty when I sleep,_  
_And I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me,_  
_But there is not enough time,and there's is no, no song I could sing,_  
_And there's no combination of words I could say but I'll still tell you one thing, we're better together_"

She was doing the ending plucking when an olive hand grabbed the neck of the guitar and gently pulled it off Emma placing it on the bed. Regina got off the bed and softly straddled Emma's lap while this one just gaped at her wordlessly. Regina cupped Emma's face and tugged her kissing her hungrily.  
Emma moaned as her tongue fought against Regina's and she latched her hands on Regina's ass that only had her underwear.

Regina slowly got lost in the heat of the kiss, her hands slithering to Emma's breast and hair, grouping and tugging.  
Rolling her hips against Emma's legs, inciting a delicious shiver and feeling, Regina decided, that yes, they we're better together.

**A.N**  
**You can blame for Do you wanna of the kooks for that last part.**  
**I swear this becoming SwanQueen Musical! I think that this story got mixed with one of mine that had original characters of mine but my mind just decided to make a swen version...**  
**Hell I'm not complaining, are you?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Para los que hablan español.**  
**Regina va a hablar español uruguayo, lamento xD pero es el mío y ta... Eso, gracias.**  
**Beso. Pal futuro...**

**AgussArce: Regina hablando en español justo y necesario!**  
**Ojalá te guste! Y lo pienso seguir haciéndolo musical y con Coldplay y un poco de country!**

**Shiphappens: dearest one, I read my story in ff and I realized. I'm so sorry and I started to space it more, hopefully it will be more comfortable now!**

Ch15

"EMMA!"

Mary groaned as she heard her daughter screech after her other daughter. Some people think having twins could be the worst but for the Nolans when they heard they were going to have twins it felt like a blessing. But there were moments like this that Mary sided with the people that thought it would be the worst.  
Baby Roman too young to know what was happening just cooed and snuggled against Mary's breast. Mary smiled blissfully but it was short lived as another scream was heard.  
Grabbing a lone empty baby bottle she threw it to David who was sprawled on the bed sleeping. The thing hit him on the head and bounced to the ground making David rise with a groan.

"Go see what the hell is happening to the girls"

"Yes, yes"

"EMMMMAAAAA!"

Kathryn slides with the help of her fuzzy socks as she watches Emma sprint bare footed to the other side of the hall. Kat gripped the stair railing and fumed preparing herself to ran after her sister again. Emma for her part turned around to smirking with a blouse trapped between her teeth waiting for Kat to make her move.  
Like a in raged bull Kat stomped once and ran to Emma. Emma quickly pulled the blouse of her teeth and waved it like a tunic.

"OLEAAH!"

Emma La Matadora screamed as surprisingly Kathryn lifted her up but the poor girl wasn't strong enough and the twins toppled down the stairs. Emma ended up with Kat on top of her as her world went spiraling around her like if she was on-top of a merry-go-round.  
David rushed to the railing and looked down.

"You girls okay?"

Muffled groans and a low 'olé' confirmed his suspicions.

"Okay I'll go back to sleep now"

Kathryn rolled off her and massage her boob.

"I think you exploded my boob, what am I supposed to tell Fred now?"

Emma groaned and glared at her.

"Oh shut up, I think I busted a lung"

Kathryn snatched her blouse.

"That's what happens when you steal my stuff, Emma!"

"Sure thing Kitty-Kat"

Suddenly a sweet sound rang from upstairs making both of the heads perk up from the ground. It was ominous and yet filled with love. Kathryn gasped when she recognized the song.

"Is that, I don't want to miss a thing from Aerosmith"

Emma nodded before she realized what it meant and sprung up.

"Oh shit!"

Kathryn saw the flash of blonde and yelled after her.  
Emma almost tripped with her shoe as she brustes into her room and launched for her phone. She quickly picked up the call and answered it as smoothly as she could.

"Hey babe, good morning"

She said lovesick and breathlessly.  
The person on the other line chuckled.

"Good morning dear, how was your night?"

The voice rang rough and low. Emma turned getting more comfortable on her bed and answered.

"It got pretty lonely after you hanged up, you know when I say 'okay you hang up' I actually meant to start a game where we see who says no you hang up but they don't actually do it... You didn't have to actually hang up..."

When the silenced domain the line Emma knew that her girlfriend was blushing. Emma smirked if there is one thing she loved was making Regina feel loved and the reward for that were the insanely hot kisses and the beautiful blush that would spread across her pretty cheeks.

"Well how about next time you hang up Ms Nolan"

Emma stuck her tongue out and made a sound making Regina laugh.  
Emma joined her soon after.

"So what are you doing, babe?"

She heard Regina groan and Emma supposed she was stretching. Or other things.

"Just woke up"

"Well someone is an early bird"

Emma said sarcastically thankful that they were speaking via phone because that comment would have earn her a light punch.

"What are you wearing?"

"EMMA!"

Emma bit her lip and quickly stood to lock the door before going back to her bed plopping down.

"Come on Gina"

She groaned and a exasperated sigh was heard.

"Emma... No"

"No wait, I seriously want to know how your pajamas are"

Emma asked honestly and Regina sighed.

"An old large t shirt and sometimes I wear yoga pants or shorts."

Emma hummed and she heard Regina paused.

"And sometimes I don't wear anything at all... Like right now, _Emma_"

She drawled the name seductively and Emma groaned as she felt her heat rise up and her legs moisture up. Her hips hitched and her hand automatically went to her pants.

"Regina"

She breath and she heard puffs of air hit the receiver.

"are we meeting today?"

Regina asked in a low voice. She seemed to be as affected as the blonde.

"Hell yeah. After breakfast we meet at Robin's backyard"

"Okay I'll see you later, Bye baby"

"Bye babe!"

Emma hanged up and quickly dialed another number and spoke to the lacrosse captain setting everything up.

_**SQ**_

Regina dressed quickly in black satin leggings, white long shirt and black boots and then entered the bathroom to fix up. Her nerves were jumping around her body making it buzz up. Robin had send her a message about the plan that was to trick her mother so she could get out with Emma, her girlfriend. A smile spread as she served her coffee. She couldn't believe that she was in a relationship with Emma Nolan. She wanted to get on the roof and screamed it for all of StoryBrooke to know but at the same time she didn't want to her mother to know. If she knew. Regina could only shiver with the possibility.

When she went to the dinning room Zelena was awkwardly eating breakfast with their mother. Her mother looking displeased at the way Zelena ate her cereals. Regina entered the room and said her good mornings.

"Morning R"

"Good morning dear, what are you doing today"

Zelena looked at expectantly while she ate her cereal as Cora inspected her.

"I'm going to Robin's house today"

That seemed to bring a smile with a spark in her eye on Cora's face. The older woman seemed please with her daughter.

"After breakfast?"

"Yes mother, I probably will stay there all day too"

That made Cora's smile widen and Cora nodded in approvingly.

"Don't stay too late, I shall expect you for dinner"

Regina nodded and turned to her sister with a small smile. The rest of the breakfast was awkwardly silent until there was a knock on the door.  
Regina stood up and went to open the door receiving a glare from her mother for her carelessness.

"Robin"

The handsome boy smiled at her wrapped his arm around Regina's waist brining her into a close hug and pressing a kiss on her forehead. Regina smiled at her friend.

"Hello love, hello Mrs Mills"

Robin said and smiled dashingly sure to make her mother love him even more.

"Would you mind if I steal Regina now?"

He said with a playful glint in his eye, Cora laughed and showed her politician smile and nodded.

"Not at all go on, have fun dears"

She said with a sly wink and Regina had to hold in her gag.

"Goodbye mother, bye Z"

Robin bid them farewell and they walked to his car. Once the mansion was out of view Regina finally relax and smiled at Robin.

"Thank you so much!"

Robin grinned at her and took her hand.

"Anything for you"

Regina's heart swelled at her friend's words and she leaned to place a sweet kiss on his stubbled covered cheek. She couldn't wait to get to Robin's house and see her Emma. When they finally got there Regina all but ripped off her seatbelt and rushed to the back yard briefly stopping just to say hello to Robin's parents.

Robin shouted after her about how she should be more carful with the beauty that was his Jeep.  
But Regina didn't hear she went straight to the house.  
She hasn't been intimate with Emma since the hospital and even though they been a week officially, they saw each other at school but could only hold hands and share hugs.  
It was all nice and she felt love with Emma but she wanted to kiss Emma and touch her. And that they didn't have a chance. Until now.

She opened the glass door and there standing next the barbecue with her back to her was Emma in her like painted on ripped washed jeans combat boots and tank top. Let's not forget her red leather jacket.

Regina breath caught stuck on her throat and she felt her heart flutter. She knew Emma was beautiful but when she saw her, it was like a revelation again and she just couldn't believe that this loving, caring, funny, beautiful girl was hers. Her stomach flared and she felt a predatory feel take over her.

_Hers._

Regina stalked over to Emma and tapped the girl shoulder making her jump. Emma turned around was was faced to a dark eyed Regina. One of her favorite kind of Regina.  
She smiled down to her and her arms instinctively went for the brunette's waist and one hand slipped to the ass.

Regina for herself wrapped her arms around her neck and nuzzled against the crook of her neck.

"Hey baby"

She felt Emma's breath get stuck on her throat. Her pale sexy throat.  
All hers.

"Hey babe-"

Emma gripped her waist tighter as Regina's slowly started to kiss Emma's neck exploring and finding her pulse point. Emma's breath shuddered and Regina smirked maliciously and she started to nibble it and suck it.  
Emma suppressed a moan as she saw inside.

"Babe, we- aah, leave"

Regina pulled to latch her lips against Emma's. The blonde moaned then and sucked Regina's bottom lip.

Regina let her go and smirked.

"Let's go"

Emma grinned and took her girlfriend's hand. She waved at Robin with her free hand and used the back gate of the house to go back to the road. When they got to the road Emma opened the door of her bug for Regina and gave her a half bow.

"Your majesty"

Regina lifted a brow but got in anyway much to Emma's enjoyment. The blonde smiled goofily and bounced to the driver side making her girlfriend roll her eyes. Emma patted Regina's knee and turned on the car. They drove silently, Emma humming along the radio and Regina cradling Emma's free hand only letting it go when Emma needed to change the gear an then back to Regina's lap.

When they got to their location Emma turned to Regina to look at her expression. She wasn't sure the brunette would be mad at the obvious cliche that signaled Emma was watching way too many romantic movies. Regina smirked and arched a brow.

"The park?"

Emma smiled sheepishly and got out of the car to get Regina's door. The brunette rolled her eyes but couldn't hold the blush that came with Emma's chivalry. Once out of the car Emma retrieves a basket and a cooler from the front trunk of the bug. She managed to carry all in one hand and offered her free arm to the brunette. Regina glares silently taking the arm and snatching the basket off Emma.

"But-"

"No buts dear, I'm helping you, so quit your bravado act"

Regina answers with humor and Emma huff before pouting. Regina and Emma walked happily to the lake side of the park where Emma took Regina to an old looking oak tree that was near the lake. They settled their stuff and sat down Emma against the tree and Regina cuddled against her. Emma wrapped and arm around Regina and quickly put music from phone. Regina sighed happily and buried her face on Emma's chest while hugging Emma close.

Emma hummed and got a beer from the cooler, putting the can between her knees and opening it before taking a heartily swing. Regina looked up amazing at how Emma swallowed and how her throat moved. Emma stiffed as she felt Regina's hungry eyes on her. She laid the can next her and turned to look at Regina. The brown eyes where looking at her all doe and Emma leaned foreword capturing those plumb lips she loved so much.  
Regina sighed again and placed a hand on the back of Emma's neck threading it through the golden hair. Emma moaned as Regina's tongue attacked her mouth and the brunette straddled her lap. Emma's hands slithered to Regina's ass and squeezed making Regina gasped before humming. Emma smiled at the smirk Regina. Was wearing before pecking her.

Regina laugh and turned to sit on Emma's lap and nuzzled on the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Emma sighed as she softly passed a hand through Regina's dark hair. They spend the rest of the day singing with Emma's phone and just chatting of whatever came into their mind. They drank almost all the beers and ate the sandwiches from Emma's basket.  
Emma smiled as she decided to show Regina something and picked the girls phone.

"Check this out"

Regina lifted her head from Emma's shoulder and rubbed her eyes. Emma quickly dialed her number and waited. Her phone buzzed and 'I Don't Want To Miss a Thing' chanted and Regina gasped.

"That's my ringtone?"

Emma nodded with pink painting her usually pale cheeks. Regina smiled and kissed Emma's cheek. Emma then picked her own phone and dialed Regina. The brunette panicked but wasn't fast enough and Regina's phone buzzed before it beeped. Regina's sighed and Emma frowned but there was still a smile on her lips.

"Great, now I feel totally unromantic"

Regina snapped before she sighed and leaned against Emma. This one laughed softly and rubbed Regina's back.

"aw babe you totally are, it's The beep Of love"

Emma said teasingly and snicker Regina punched her lightly. The lacrosse player hold in her laugh.

"Ow, no I'm serious you are romantic... "

Emma couldn't hold it and laughs at Regina, while the brunette pounces on her tickling fight. Emma's stomach clenched as she laughed trying to stop Regina's mischievous hands from tickling her.

"Please...stop..."

Emma wheezed and laughed. Regina waited till Emma took another gulp of air before she launched at the blondes lips and tooled advantage of the open mouth. Emma chuckled but them concentrated on the lips on her and the tongue playing with her own.

"Please...don't stop..."


	16. Chapter 16 LONG FLUFFY CHAPTER

Ch16

**I think I got diabetes while writing this chapter... Is so sweet**

Regina sat on the edge of her bed pulling her blue socks and yawned. She yawned with such a force that she was knocked back down to her bed. Her silky sheets were so soft, so tempting, it was like they were calling her to stay and sleep. They would slither up and tie themselves around the brunette's limps holding her against her will. Forcing her to sleep. Regina opened her eyes lazily but her mind was off. Her mind was replaying yesterday's dinner.

_Cora sat on her spot as head of the black maple table with both of her daughters on each side of her. The family was silently eating in their colorless yet expensive looking dinning room. The only sounds that bounced through the room and echoed was the occasional clinking of the silverware against the china._  
_Cora took a sip from her wine and looked at both of her daughters before clearing her throat rather passionately to get their attention. Both girls looked at her before looking at each other like nervous bunnies._

_"I have an announcement to make"_

_Cora said with a forced smile and the girls looked at each other again._  
_Cora smirked and proceeded._

_"I shall be attending an educational council meeting up in NewYork for the week, Zelena I trust that you can take care of Regina"_

_The red head smiled brightly and nodded._

_"Of course mother! Regina podes creer! __Vamos a estar solas toda la semana... __Toda... La ... Semana ( can you believe it! We are going to be alone for a whole week. A... Whole... Week) "_

_Regina smiled broadly and nodded. Meanwhile Cora pursed her lips and lifted a brow. She huffed and glared at her daughters._

_"Girls what did we say? No more Spanish in this house, I don't understand word of what you say"_

_Regina smirked._

_"Zelena here was just telling me Robin wasn't allowed in the house"_

_"Oh Zelena don't be stupid! Of course Robin Locksley can come... And I suppose your little bum, street impressionist can visit too"_

_Cora snapped and waved her hand like if she were talking of a mere animal._  
_Zelena grumble and buried her face on one of her hands. Regina bit the inside of her cheek trying to hold in her laugh as she heard Zelena mutter._

_"He is an actor ..."_

_But Cora didn't seem to have notice._  
_Regina whispered to her sister._

_"Ves, ahora pueden venir y ella no se va a enojar por el desorden, como la zorra que es (see now they can come with out her getting mad because of the mess like the bitch she is) "_

_Cora huffed and rolled her eyes quickly picking her now empty plate taking it to the kitchen._

_"La tenes muy pensada vos, no? __(You have it all thought up, don't you?)"_

_"Of course I have"_

_Regina said with a sly wink._

A slow smirk drew on her red lips as she her her phone singing 'Green Eyes'. She searched her blazer pockets for her phone and once she snatched the vibrating device she flipped it open.

"Hello"

"Hi babe"

Regina sat up, pressed the phone between her ear and shoulder and started to do her shoes again.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Well it's Monday, school, duh Regina!"

Emma said in a dumb voice making Regina rolled her eyes and sighed.

'_Im dating a kid!'_

"Yes but you own a car, there by having more sleep time, that you obviously love"

Emma laughed and fell silent for a moment. Regina pictured the girl blushing and scratching the back of her neck while bitting her bottom lip.

"HEY! I, unlike you beautiful, I need my beauty sleep!"

Regina blushed at the blondes words but cleared her throat.

"No you don't, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

She said seriously and Emma chuckled.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror babe? You're more beautiful"

"No you are more beautiful"

"No you"

"You"

"Yo-"

Suddenly there was static and a very familiar voice rang.

"PLEASE DONT DO THIS AGAIN, BOTH OF YOU ARE UGLY SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

A bubble of laughter erupted within Regina and the brunette threw her head back in pure beautiful laughter.  
There was yet again another wave of static and then silence but Regina didn't realize as she kept laugh in a fetal position and tears threatened to fall down her olive cheeks.

"You have a beautiful laugh, how come I never heard it like this before?"

That sobered Regina up as her face blazed up and she bit her lip. The phone went from the twin that is her best friend and to the owner which was the twin she was currently dating.

"You mean hysterical?"

Regina asked suddenly with shyness lacing her voice. She heard Emma's low chuckle.

"I'll stand with free and beautiful"

Even though the girl wasn't even in the room, Regina turn away from the phone flustered.

"Um, Regina, remember that you texted me that you're mother was leaving today, is she, uh, is she gone?"

Regina smirked and hold in the chuckles.

"Yes dear, may ask why?"

There was a squeak and a slam. She heard a few steps before another creak. When she heard the second slam she had not only heard it from the phone but she swear she heard it from down stairs too. There were some stomps and Regina realize what was happening and sat up. And sure enough a few seconds later the door of her room opened and there, with a untidy crumbled uniform was the one and only Emma Nolan. Still with the phone against her ear.

"Hey babe"

She said breathily before hanging up. Regina sat straighter and smirked, letting her eyes roam through the blondes body. She patted the bed and Emma quickly sat beside her, their hands immediately intertwining.

Emma promptly placed her forehead against Regina's and sighed, her eyes slipping close as her body relaxed. Regina smiled at the soft smile gracing her girlfriends lips. Their nose barely touching, Regina shifted her head so they would for perfectly against each other and slightly nuzzled against the blondes cheek.

Emma pursed her lips as a mild thought invaded her mind causing her to chuckle. Regina squeezed her hand softly and looked at her smirking.

"What's wrong?"

Emma shook her head lightly and opened her green eyes.

"I just remembered something"

"What?"

Asked Regina amused and Emma replied honestly.

"That you like me"

"I thought we covered that a month ago dear"

Regina said huskily. Emma laughed and lifted her head to look into the brown orbs.

"No I meant back in the day, in freshman year where you made me trip in the cafeteria making all my food fly, my glasses were full of pudding that was hard to clean off by the way, and when I looked at you, past those cold eyes, you looked so sad and it was because you liked me and you were trying to get my attention the only way you knew, I mean you could have kissed me but it's okay"

Regina's face fell and the girl pulled back, placing her hands on her lap. She looked down at them and fidgeted.

"I'm sorry"

The voice was strained and Emma smiled a little. She hooked her finger on the trembling chin and lifted the head so she could look into those troubled chocolate eyes.

"It's okay, I forgive you, I don't hate you, actually quite the opposite"

Emma grinned blushing and Regina's lips twitched up.

"You are so strong Emma"

Regina whispered stroking Emma's jawline softly. Emma leaned and placed a tender kiss on the side of Regina's lips.

"You make me strong"

Regina sighed and buried her face against Emma's neck, the vanilla scent that seemed to be imprignateg on the blonde hit her senses like a truck. She felt Emma hug her and her warm cocooned Regina calming her.

"I wish I was strong as you"

Emma kissed the top of her girlfriend head and whispered.

"You might not know it or feel it but you are"

Regina laughed dryly against Emma's neck.

"Now I wish, no, hope you are right"

Emma scoffed making Regina sit up.

"I'm always right"

Regina arched a brow but smirked playfully. Emma smiled smugly at her and winked. Regina frustrated pushed the blonde on top the bed and straddled her hips. Before Emma could ask Regina kissed her deeply and slowly.

Emma moaned, her hands placed on Regina's hips. Emma's hand traveled north to the brunette's neck to deepen the kiss but Regina broke off the kiss and pushed away.  
Emma pouted and Regina giggled.

"We are going to be late"

Emma groaned.

"I thought I couldn't hate school even more but you proved me wrong Mills"

Regina laughed and got off Emma before helping her up. They grabbed their things and headed to the car. They drove happily, their hands connected on the stick while Kathryn napped stretched across the backseat, openly snoring. When they got to school the couple kissed goodbye and Regina dragged Kathryn while Emma jogged to Ruby. They spend their classes with their friends and re grouping at lunch time, where Emma sat in front of Regina and playfully threw her fries at the brunette who scowled and tried to chuck her lettuce into her girlfriends throat. Kathryn laughed at their stupidity and snatched the poor abandoned fries while Ruby practically fed Killian like if they were a couple, meanwhile Robin babbled on about some girl he just met.

Regina huffed as she sat prim and proper on the cold metallic benches with Kathryn cuddled against her for warmth. Kathryn hugged Regina tighter making this one sigh, she tucked the beige trench coat around her friends body and smiled at the pink nose blonde.

"I can't believe he is making them run in this weather!"

Regina rolled her eyes as she saw Emma coming out of the lockers wearing a black hoodie and her gym shorts nudging Graham and the boy nudging her back.  
The benches creaked and there appeared Will Scarlet, the senior announcer of the games.

"Girls"

He greeted and Regina nodded while Kathryn lifted her hand lazily. Will smiled and nodded the strings of his purple peruvian hat moving with him.

The three watched the practice with great interest until it came to an end. Will being a gentleman helped them down the stair styled benches and then ran to Robin. Emma smiled to Regina as she walked towards her with her gym duffle over her shoulder. The couple walked back to the car with linked hands to into each other's presence to notice the dark glare receiving behind them.

The car whined as Emma shut the trunk and got into the driver seat.  
Regina smiled at her and turn the radio on.

"So what's up for your night?"

Emma said as she turn the heater on. The stench of Emma's work out finally reach Regina and this one scrunch her nose. She promptly rolled the window down and Emma protested.

"No wait babe! I got the heater on!"

"Yes but you are the one smelling like a dead animal"

Regina snapped and Emma pouted. Regina immediately soften but gave her a look.

"Yeah, yeah, I will take a shower, how about your night?"

Regina sat back and pinched her nose trying to avoid smelling her girlfriend.

"Nothing.."

She answered in a funny voice and Emma smiled briefly at her before returning to the road.

"Then have dinner at my house!"

Regina's eyes widen comically and she blushed.

"Emma! Really? But! I need to take a shower and dress and oh god what if they don't like me! Emma!"

Emma chuckled and grabbed Regina's hands.

"Babe, you already met them, they already know you, they are happy we are together and they have been wanting to have you in the house since I told them we are a thing so"

"Still I need to ge-"

"You look amazing! Beautiful as always"

Emma cut her off and said it sweetly, her eyes sweeping through Regina clad in dark skinny jeans and a dark purple blouse with a grey trench coat. Regina glared at her but blushed. Emma smiled and got out of the car and ran to get Regina's door. Just when Regina realized that they were at the blondes house. Regina gaped and glared at Emma as she got out of the car.

"You could have told me we arrived!"

She hissed and Emma smiled sheepishly.

Regina walked up the stairs to the house gripping Emma's hand tightly trying to calm her drumming heart.  
Emma gave her a reassuring smile before she opened the door to the house and let her in.

"People I'm home!"

She yelled making Regina jump. Regina took in the house. It hadn't change much in the three years, only more photos were added. There were some paddled steps and Mary appeared wearing and apron and a cutting knife making Regina gulp as she saw the glistening knife.  
But all of that was forgotten as the garçon haired woman smiled brightly illuminating all her face and ran to the brunette girl embracing her in a bear hug. A mama bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! Regina I'm so happy Emma finally brought you here!"

Regina patted the back of the older woman awkwardly and smiled politely. But her insides were sizzling nicely from the warm welcoming of her girlfriends mother.

"Hello Mrs Nolan I was eager to come here too"

Mary pulled apart and gave Regina a look.

"No formalities here Regina call me Mary!"

"Alright Mary"

Regina replied slowly making Emma snigger and Mary smiled hugging Regina again but tighter. Regina felt the tip of the knife poking her on the back making her uncomfortable. Emma gently pulled her mother off her girl and chuckled.

"I'm gonna take a shower now, mom please don't traumatize my girlfriend"

Mary looked like a wounded puppy and protested waving the knife around making Regina back a step.

"Why would I traumatize her?!"

Emma shook her head and stomped up the stairs gaining an eye roll from Regina. Mary smiled at the brunette and walk to the kitchen and Regina followed.

"We are having spaghetti tonight, I was just making the sauce"

Regina nodded inspecting the pot where the sauce was. She shrugged off her coat and went back to the front door to hang it before walking back into the kitchen pulling her hair into a small bun.

"May I help you?"

She asked the older woman confidently and Mary smiled brightly.

"Of course!"

David went stomped down the stairs making baby Neal bob in his shoulder exciting a giggle from the baby. He walked into the kitchen and instead of one brunette he saw two. The two of them idly chatting about random stuff as they cut up vegetables and stirred the pot.

"Hello, we have company"

He said, one of the brunette jumped and turned and David smiled at Regina while his wife just threw him a grin before going back into cooking. Regina cleaned her hands on the spare apron that Mary gave her that was way to big for her and said '#1 dad'. It really was obvious to whom it belong. She walked up to Emma's father and offered her hand.

"Hello Mr Nolan"

David grinned and grabbed her hand but pulled her into a side hug because of the baby.

"Please call me David"

Regina nodded and Mary gasp.

"Oh god David don't let Kathryn hear you"

David gave her a look and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

She asked and David smiled sweetly while his wife gave him a disapproving look.

"This goof of a husband didn't let Fred call him David until Kathryn reached her year anniversary"

Regina blushed and David glared at Mary while he patted Neal's back.

"I was being a good father"

"Yeah right"

Mary answered and Regina went back to helping the woman. She giggled lowly to herself, amused by the family interaction. Just in that moment the front door creaked and then closed. Kat walked in with Fred in a tow who smiled politely and shook David hand. Kathryn face light up when she saw Regina.

"Oh god! Finally she brought you here!"

She ran and hugged her friend and Regina hugged her back. Fred grinned and went to kiss Mary on the cheek before going to Regina.

"Welcome to the Nolans Gina, May the odds be ever in your favor"

He whispered the last part in her ear making her smirk.  
There were some stomps and in walked Emma wearing jeans and a white t shirt, her hair still wet and pulled into a pony tail. Regina's breath hitch at the view and she gripped the counter tightly to control herself. Emma smiled at the sight of her girlfriend so domestic, with an apron cooking.  
'_I can get used to that_' she thought and she strutted to Regina to place a sweet kiss on the girls cheek.

The family sat down, Mary and David on each head of the table and the twins beside with their respective partners in front of them. They made small talk mainly Fred trying to break the ice wall David created with him and Mary scolding her husband while she fed the baby. Regina smiled at the baby and played with him, tickling him. Soon the plates where empty, picked and washed, the family rested on the living room.

Mary, David, Kat and Fred took the couch while Emma sat on the floor with Regina on her lap. Emma hugged her close and leaned against her.

"When should I take you home?"

Emma whispered and Regina worried her lip. She shift so she could speak to Emma only.

"My house is empty, I don't want to sleep alone tonight"

Emma's green eyes widen and darken as she gulped. It was like her brain short circuited and wild images that weren't appropriate of her girlfriend flash through her mind. Regina smirk feeling a sense of pride as she saw Emma turning hotter with unfocused dark eyes. Regina got up and kissed goodbye everyone in the room except Emma whom she whispered in her ear she would wait for her in the car. Emma quickly ran to get her stuff and kiss her parents goodbye.

The car ride to the Mills mansion was quick with small talk between the girls which was mainly them whinnying about school.

When they got there Regina let them inside and Emma shuffle at the entrance not knowing what to do.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Regina asked and Emma smile and shook her head.

"I'm tired let's just go to bed"

She said coyly and held her bag tighter. Regina rolled her eyes but took her hand and led them to her room. Once there Emma excused herself to the bathroom while Regina got changed. Emma got out and her mouth dropped down. Regina was there standing shyly in the room wearing some sleeping shorts and Emma's lacrosse jersey.

"Holy shit Regina"

"I'm sorry I found it in your bag and-"

Emma shook her head and quickly shortened the distance between them.

"No I meant, you look hot!"

Regina blushed but wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and gave her a peck.  
Emma hummed and kissed her passionately. Regina bit Emma's bottom lip making her gasp and slithered her tongue in.

"Let's go to bed"

Emma panted and Regina smirk.

"To sleep"

Regina said sultrily and Emma groaned but grinned.

"Alright, come on I want to hold you all night!"

Emma let her go and jumped into the bed making Regina laugh.

"I feel honored"

Regina quickly slid in and Emma spooned her possessively before placing a quick kiss on the brunette's head.

"Goodnight Regina"

"Goodnight Emma"

**A.N II**

**AWESOME GREAT NEWS**

**Im 4 months tobacco free! YAY!**

**ALSO I STARTED SCHOOL! FUCK! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Deepest apology but my phone spazzed and that's were I have my stories because I'm an idiot and I lost everything.**

**Yep a total of 8 Swens**

**And I'm working on them, so sorry if this was late and written quickly.**

**Thank you to the epic reviewer whose name I've forgotten for telling me that Favorite Scars by Cher reminded you of this fic.**

**Warning this chapter contains mentions of mature stuff.**

**If you are one of those people that read the word 'sex' and scream in fear brining out a holy cross, then this chapter might not be for you.**

"_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die_!"

Regina groaned cracking an eye open. The room was blurry as her sleepiness settled. Damn what was the hour? But she didn't want to leave the bed it was just... So warm! And soft. She mumbled an '_shut up Paris 45_' and felt a soft chuckled vibrate against her chest and a pair of sloppy lips move on her forehead. Suddenly she realized why everything was so warm and comfortable. She was wrapped as tight and perfect like a Christmas present against a sleeping Emma Nolan, who had a bear vice grip on her.

Regina cracked open both her eyes and pulled head back to see Emma soundly sleeping again while she snores softy. A soft smiled pulled on her lips but was quickly turn into a line as the annoying song played again (not like it woke the blonde) and Regina grounded her teeth.

She pried and arm from her girlfriend, waited for it to come back to life and searched for the blonde's phone.

Once she got it she hoarse a thick.

"Hello?"

From the other line she could make out a female, that sounded a lot like her best friend saying '_you owe me_'.

A gruff voice answered an '_I'm your father I don't owe you! In any case you owe me_!' Then a much higher voice reprimanded them saying '_DAVID, KATHERYN DO NOT WAGER ON EMMA'S LIFE_!' A wail broke through the background and the voice that was obviously Mary Margaret yelled.

'_See what you two do_?!'

Pair of sorrys were mumbled and Regina sighed.

"Hello?"

She tried again and finally got a response directed to her.

"Good morning sunhine! Ain't the day so nice and bright! The sky is blue! The birds are singing and the sun is shinning just like you, _becauseyouobviouslygotlaid, _So how was last night?"

Regina frowned. The heck did she say? Or meant?

"I don't know what you just said... Or mean"

"Well you know, you, Emma and a bed, bow-chicka-ba-woaw"

She was interrupted by her parents yelling that they didn't want to know that and David demanded to speak to Regina.

Regina caught on immediately and her face boiled with embarrassment. She hid it by burring it against Emma, who was still mind you, very much asleep.

"Not like that! We just slept! For gods sake Kathryn calm you father before he gets into his patrol car and comes crashing through the wall with it!" She hissed in a whisper not to wake Emma.

She heard Kat calming David but Regina didn't have to be in the room to know that David was probably next to Kathryn with his arms crossed over his chest trying to listen to the conversation.

"Anyway I called you two love birds because knowing Emma she wouldn't have woken up, so"

Regina checked the clock on the phone and whined.

"Why do you Nolan's wake up at such an ungodly hour?"

She grumbled and felt Emma moving and hug her tighter.

"Because We can't all live 5 minutes away can we?"

"Yeah, but I do so you shouldn't have woken us so early Kat"

She heard the characteristic Kathryn girly giggle.

"Oh I know, but I wanted to have fun"

Regina huffed and said _goodbye_ ending the call. She felt soft fingers threading through her messy tangled bed head and her body tensed momentarily before relaxing at the loving touches.

"Morning"

She mumbled wrapping her free arm around Emma's waist and she felt the Emma's smile against her forehead.

" A Good morning indeed"

Emma knew Regina rolled her chocolate eyes and she chuckled.

"I drooled all over your forehead"

Regina tried to sit up but couldn't and Emma laughed as the brunette rapidly wiped her forehead with Emma's t shirt a little bit disgusted, unknown to her that the jersey she was wearing had slipped and she had a whole shoulder bare, and an almost visible breast.

Oh but Emma sure noticed that, and her pale face became a dehydrated tomato.

Regina wasn't bothered that much by the drool, she knew She was making a big deal out of nothing. But you have to admit, it was kind of gross, but if it's Emma, she didn't mind at all. But she still reacted like that anyway.

She smirked at her inner thoughts and pulled back.

She saw Emma al flustered up and frown. What was wrong?.

"Ems?"

Emma gaped and moved her lips but then resign herself to just gulp and look away giving her girlfriend some privacy but, damn she could almost see the nipple!

The wry brown eyes followed the concentrated green and Regina gasped, her face flaring up.

"I'm sorry!"

She turned to fix the shirt and then turn to glare at Emma.

"This is your fault! Why do you wear such big shirts?!"

Emma barked a laughter and hugged Regina close making the brunette pout as she kept on laughing.

"Really it's my fault the shirt rode down? You were the one that wanted to wear it in the first place"

Regina grumbled and looked away, her cheeks still red as she silently confessed.

"I thought it would look sexy..."

Emma closed her mouth an turned serious. She nuzzled Reginald neck and smelled her scent before husking.

"You look so hot"

Regina smiled proud with herself and pulled away from the blonde to stand up. Emma whined as she didn't want to leave the bed but with a promise of pancakes, the adolescent was up and following her girlfriend like a loyal puppy towards the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen Emma screamed. Because there was a naked man with a box of cereals. Regina glared at both as Walsh screamed like a girl and covered his area with the box of cereals before running away from the kitchen.

"FOR GODS SAKE WALSH PUT SOME BOXERS ON!"

The brunette shouted and the man cried in response.

"IM SORRY!"

Emma relaxed and stared at Regina frowning.

"Well that's a friendly reminder of why I like girls"

Regina laughed lightly and started to prepare the pancake mix, Emma awkwardly sat down as a laugh rang through the house.

In walked Zelena in her adorable oncie of flying monkeys, behind her was a very flushed Walsh wearing a pair of pink boxers. Over her first shock, Emma was amused by this side of the Mills. It was clear to her that once that Cora was out of the picture, Regina had a nice, weird family, just like hers.

This Mills looked more makeshift and perfect and Emma felt reassured that Regina had people in her family who cared for her and her health.

Zelena kissed Regina on the cheek and winked knowingly at her before turning to Emma with a smirk that meant that she was up to no good.

"So Emma, you finally showed up, I'm sorry for that flashing Walsh did, I'm afraid my sis is already used to those"

"You're burning that couch"

Regina answered seriously as she flipped the pancakes. Zelena gaped.

"I'm cleaning it!"

"No, you're burning it, just like the last one"

"But I cleaned the last one!"

Zelena whined and stomped her foot like if she was the younger sister and not the oldest one.

Emma blushed but grinned happy that they were making it a light situation.

The flashing man sat across from her at the table and smiled sleepily.

"They are like this each time Cora leaves"

Walsh whispered to Emma and She blurted in the same voice level while scrunching her nose adorably.

"Well if my sister had sex with her boyfriend on my couch I would make her do the same"

Walsh eyes widen humorously and hew threw his head back in wild laughter. Emma couldn't help but to join him.

"What are you laughing about? You're cleaning it with me"

Zelena barked pushing Walsh head lightly and the man sobered, his lips dropping into a pout.

"Aw man!"

Regina chuckled darkly and placed a plate with pancakes in front of Emma.

Emma looked down and then to those inciting brown eyes she loved.

"For me?"

"Of course dear"

She dipped and placed a loving kiss on Emma's cheek before sitting down beside her. Emma felt her chest flare up with a warm loving emotion, it was all so domestic. And she liked it.

"Aww, come on Walsh let's leave these two muffins in their own and

make that couch cleaning worth it"

She pulled the smiling man by his hand intertwining her thin fingers with his big ones.

"Emma, finish those pancakes quickly"

Regina demanded as she too started to eat from the same plate as Emma and the blonde was quick to follow. Emma closed her eyes when her tongue touched those heavenly pancakes. Regina blushed at the moan her girlfriend made. Regina quickly finished one of the pancakes before serving herself a cup of coffee. She offered Emma which the blonde shook her head and then said.

"I'm going to take a quick shower,ok?"

"Sure I'll be right up to change for school when I finish these amazing pancakes"

And Emma took her time to enjoy the breakfast her girlfriend made. Because it was so damn delicious before she slowly crept up the stairs. She smiled at the noise of the shower running and she could see vapor coming from under the door.

She quickly stripped her boxers and pulled on her skirt, socks and shoes on before pulling her rabies over her head. As she started to button up her shirt, Regina came out of the bathroom fluffing up her hair.

Regina stood paralyzed when she realized how Emma was.

What was up with this morning?

Her heart started to pump faster and faster and her throat felt all dried up, so did her lips. With a short lick of lips she walked up to Emma and painfully slow, started to do the buttons of the crumpled shirt.

A part of her, deep inside, in a dark corner of her being, wanted to cackle at how Emma's pale flesh turned bright and hot. Instead, Regina hummed as she finished with the last button, and straighten out the shirt, making sure her hands went extra slow delicately through Emma's frame before she knelt to pick up the discarded tie.

Emma kept being shock as Regina carefully did her tie and straighten it perfectly. The brown eyes went through the delicious body, inspecting that everything was up to standards before it connected with the green ones. Smirking Regina tugged the tie and connected their lips in a heated kiss.

Once they parted Regina felt an incredible feel of triumph. She felt happy and completed now with Emma by her side.

She grabbed the blondes hand and smiled bitting her lip almost shyly.

"Come on or we will be late!"

Emma grinned like and idiot and let Regina pull her down the stair. She immediately knew, right that moment as Regina turned to smile at her, showing her pristine white teeth, that she was madly, desperately, in love with her.

_A good morning indeed_.

**Sorry for short chapter I'll try to upload the next soon!**

**Twitter| Shoowuzy**

**InstaG| SwanMillsFeels**

**Tumblr| Raqmar17**

**Wattpad| EvilDork**

** | EvilDork**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch18

As soon as they parked the bug in the school parking lot, Emma helped Regina out and the brunette stood on her toes to press a kiss onto Emma's cheek. Emma closed her eyes as her heart fluttered and she breathed.

"Bye babe, see you in class"

Regina winked back at her and left to catch up with Jefferson and Victor, who waved at Emma. Emma titled her head slightly like a puppy, checking out her girlfriends behind.

You're a lucky girl Nolan... And you love her.

Emma quickly sighed and her body sagged.

She was in love.

Holy shit she was in love and she wanted to burst out and say it.  
How should she tell Regina?!

Like "hi babe! Did we have homework for history? No? And chem? Okay! By the way! I love you! Let's go to granny's! And you're ass looks great in that skirt!"

Emma grumbled "what the fuck, Nolan"

But was it too soon? Did Regina love her too?

Shitshitshitshitshit! She thought as she passed a hand through her curls and ran towards the familiar red pick up truck.

When she got to Ruby's car she saw her best friend being pressed against the hood and Killian kissing her roughly. With a roll of her eyes Emma pushed the boy off the girl and then grabbed both of their arms.

"Come here you fuckers"

She hissed and pulled them somewhere more private.

"Ow! What's your problem!?"  
Hook yelled and they staggered forward when the blonde pushed them forcibly.

"What's the problem?! I don't know, well... Maybe,... I'm in love" she answered sheepishly shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"LOVE?!"  
The two brunette's gasped and looks at each other in wide shock. Their friend was in love? They knew Emma, she didn't get attached and she was serious about her feelings.

"I think about and I can't stop thinking about it!" The blonde whine lifting her hands up before clawing her face.

So this love was true and pure.

"Congratulations!"  
Ruby squealed hugging Emma and Jones laughed.

"Aye! Look at our swan! All grown up!  
In love with the queen!"

Jones smirked and ruby smiled mischievously.

"Well you know the queen is only allowed to eat swans"

Ruby waggled her eyes and Emma blushed at how they were using her nickname. Her mind being as dirty as it ever was, became flooded with a kinky Regina all dressed up regally.

Emma punched them on their arms lightly.

"Shut up you two, and stop calling her that, she isn't a bully anymore"

"Which is very surprising Ems"  
Ruby said with a tone that she was happy that Emma found someone but she was still doubtful.

"We've been dating for a month now Rubes, you should end your suspicions"

Ruby shrugged and ruffled Emma's hair,

"I can't be too over protective with my friends" Ruby said shrugging and lifting her hands up.

"Anyway, don't you guys think it's too soon? I mean, I always felt like, I gravitated around her and when she left I just" Emma zones out with a sigh and gave out a far away dreamy smile.

Killian rolled his eyes as Ruby laughed. He hugged her and playfully tugged the lobe of Emma's ear.

"Like the earth and the sun, so Nolan, is Regina your sun?" The raven boy joked.

Emma glared as she pushed him off.

"Shut up dipshit, she's more than the son she's my galaxy, my who-"

"Ooooookay!" Ruby exclaimed grabbing Emma's and Killian's hand, leading them to school.

"Enough cheesy, romantic shit, seriously Emma you're as bad as your mom"

Emma frowned feeling utterly offended.  
"Hey that's not true!"

The raven boy laughed and slipped his arm on Ruby's waist.

"Don't try to make it clearer cause you'll only make it worst" he chuckled and Emma fumed all the way to class.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Regina lifted a brow immensely amused. She couldn't keep the chuckle from her voice. She had gone into school with Jeff and Victor. They were now hanging around Regina's locker before they had to go to class. Katherine was hanging around the corner with Robin and Frederick.

"Magic?"  
Regina said and chuckled at Jefferson's scrunch nose, furrowed brow face.

"I'm a great magician!" The flamboyant teen exclaimed, offended that his friend and boyfriend were looking at him like he just told them that Santa was real.

She turned to Victor who had his lips pressed into a thin line and he shrugged.

"So you're okay with this?" Regina asked laughing.

"If it gets me laid..." He whispered to the girl and Regina laughed harder.

"You'll see!" Jeff growled and stepped closer to Regina. Victor rolled his eyes and took out his phone. Tapping it a few times, he started playing 'The Final Countdown'.

"Oh! What's behind your ear Regina?! "

Regina kept her left brow raised high as she boy leaned and made a hand movement behind her ear.

The hand came back empty and Regina smirked. But before she could retort smartly at how he failed, Jefferson snapped his fingers and a spark exploded in them, making a puff of smoke. And now in his hand he held a packaged condom.

Regina smirk grew and Victor started laughing.

"Oh shit! I got the wrong thing!" Jefferson whined face palming and Regina laughed along side Victor.

Jeff thrusted the condom back into his pocket and glared.

"You guys are so mean!"

Victor pouted and wrapped his arms around Jefferson's neck.

"Come on don't be such a big baby" he whispered and the other boy slowly broke into a grin with a fine.

Regina was going to going to comment sassily when she was shoved roughly into the could.  
She turned to glare murderously at a retreating mop of brown hair.

"S'rry" Neal spat and shrugged his pack back higher into his shoulder.

Regina gritted her teeth glaring after the boy until a pair of blue eyes connected with hers.

"Regina!" Kathryn scolded making Regina snap out.

"Are you okay?" She asked frowning slightly. Regina realized that Kat and Emma had very similar facial expressions.

"Yes... It's that Mr Cassidy has the eye sight of a bat" she seethed under her breath and she felt someone clung to her shoulder.

"Yeah what a douche" Victor said and glared at the door Neal had gone in to.

Kat narrowed her eyes at the blond boy. She didn't like the friendship Regina was forming with the couple. Regina was HER best friend. Shaking her head, making her blonde curly ponytail whip her cheeks, she warned Regina.

"Look... Neal never got over Emma so ... If he starts acting weird or anything tell me okay?"

Regina scoffed and crossed her arms. Kat glared briefly at Jefferson who clung onto the girls other shoulder.

"Yeah we got your back" he said with a wink into Kats direction and the blonde girl smiled.

"Thank you but no thank you , I have my own back" Regina stated roughly and strutted into class.

Kathryn sighed as she watch Robin helplessly go after their best friend. She turned slowly to Vic and Jeff who also looked pained.

"I trust you'll keep an eye on her?" Kathryn warned and the couple nodded.

"Yeah... Don't doubt it" Jefferson said with a nod.

Relieved Kathryn left for class.


End file.
